Un petit séjour au ski
by 47CaskettAlways
Summary: Première fois que j'écris et publie. Castle part au ski accompagné de sa muse. Comment va se dérouler ce week-end ?
1. Chapter 1

Le 12th était enfin calme, une enquête difficile venait d'être bouclée. Les corps de deux petits enfants avaient été découverts dans un école maternelle. L'équipe de Kate avait été mis sur cette enquête, et il s'était avéré qu'un instituteur les avaient tués. Kate avait beaucoup de mal à gérer ses émotions par rapport à cette enquête, de même pour Castle, qui penser sans arrêt à Alexis. Ryan & Esposito rédiger leurs rapport en silence, Beckett avait déjà terminé le sien. Assise à son bureau le regard dans le vide, elle était pensive, Castle préparer deux cafés et vint prendre place à côté de Kate. Elle lui adressa un sourire lorsqu'elle vit une tasse fumante devant son clavier, elle but le liquide brûlant en quelques minutes. Castle avait bien remarqué que les évènements passées, l'avait pas mal chamboulée, il posa sa main sur son épaule, pour lui montrer qu'il est présent pour elle, elle lui répondit en un timide sourire, puis se leva.

- Les gars, je descend aux archives, déposer les éléments de l'enquête, vous n'avez qu'à partir dès que vous avez terminé, bonne soirée, leur dit Beckett.

Les Gars hochèrent la tête, et elle prit le chemin de l'ascenseur. A peine elle entra dans la cage de fer, qu'elle vit Castle y pénétrer à son tour. Ils marchèrent dans les allées et trouvèrent un emplacement pour la boîte "MILLER ; SAWYER ; DIXON", Beckett la déposa.

- Castle vous allez bien ? demande Kate  
- Pas vraiment, mais je dois avouer que cette enquête n'a pas été simple et vous ?  
- C'est difficile, comme chaque enquête.

Elle s'assit sur la petite table, Castle se mit en face d'elle.

- Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obliger de tout garder pour vous, nous sommes seuls.  
- Je sais Castle, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, ces enfants étaient si jeunes, ils ne méritaient pas de mourir dit-elle en baissant la tête.  
- Personne ne mérite de mourir Kate, personne.

Elle lui attrapa la main, et l'attira à elle. Castle ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cette situation, mais après, il se laissa aller et Kate posa sa tête sur le torse de l'écrivain. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et la caressa lentement. Kate était en sécurité à cet instant précis. Castle sentit sa chemise s'humidifier, il déposa un baiser sur la tête de Kate, il la sentit se détacher de lui.

- Je suis désolé Castle, j'ai tâché votre chemise.  
- Ce n'est rien.

Ils commencèrent leur conversation silencieuse, ils étaient dans leur monde, rien ne personne ne les perturberait.

- Ca va mieux ? lui demande Castle  
- Un peu, je désolé encore pour votre chemise.  
- Ce n'est rien je vous ai dis.  
- D'accord, je crois que l'on ferait mieux de remonter, les gars ont dû partir.

Beckett descendit de la table, et attrapa timidement la main de Castle. Ensemble, ils regagnèrent les bureaux. Dans l'ascenseur, Kate essuyait ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes magnifique mais je préfère voir votre sourire.  
Beckett rougit, mais lui adressa un sourire.  
- Beckett, je peux vous poser une question ? dit Castle en prenant place en même temps que Beckett.  
- Ha parce que vous demander la permission maintenant ? dit elle avec un petit sourire en coin.  
- Haha! Non seriously.  
- Allez y  
- Je me demander ce que vous alliez faire ce week-end ?  
- Hm, je ne sais pas trop, nous sommes jeudi, je n'ai pas encore réfléchis, pourquoi cette question Castle ?  
- Eh bien étant donnés, les évènements récents, je comptais partir 3/4 au ski, pour me changer les idées.  
- Vous avez bien raison, cela vous ferez du bien de changer d'air. Vous partez avec Alexis ?  
- Oui, il y aura peut-être Ashley.  
- Vous allez pouvoir profiter de votre fille.  
- Oui.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques temps, puis se séparèrent. Beckett, épuisée, n'avait qu'une envie, rentrée, se faire couler un bon bain chaud et lire pour la énième fois "Vague de chaleur". Castle, s'installa à son bureau et continua son roman.  
Le lendemain, au 12th le calme régnait, aucuns meurtres, uniquement des rapports à terminer. Castle jouer sur son portable, pour le plus grand plaisir de Kate, au moins il ne la taquiner pas. Le capitaine décida de leur donner leur après-midi, tous ravie, ils repartirent. Beckett était affalée dans son canapé devant Temptation Lane lorsque la sonnette retenti.

- Castle mais qu'est ce que vous faites la ? dit elle en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.  
- Et bien, ce matin j'ai remarqué que vous n'étiez pas tellement en forme, et je me suis dis que je devais vous inviter à venir avec nous au ski.  
- Oh Castle c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part, mais je décline votre invitation, je préfère passer le week-end tranquille, à me reposer, et puis je ne peux pas louper le travail, sans avoir prévenu Gates. Je suis vraiment désolé Castle.  
- Pour le travail, Gates ne vous dira rien et puis vous pouvez vous reposer là-bas, s'il vous plait Kate.  
- Je suis désolé Castle, une autre fois peut-être.

Castle fut déçu, mais il ne voulait pas insister d'avantage, il tourna les talons.

- Si vous changez d'avis, nous partons à 6h00 demain matin.  
- Merci Castle. Bon week-end, on se revoit dès votre retour.

Beckett était seule à présent, installer devant la télé à rien faire. Elle commanda chinois et continua son marathon de Temptation Lane. Elle termina une saison, puis décida d'aller se coucher. 23h57, allongée sous la couette, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

- Mais Kate t'es idiote ou quoi ? Le mec le plus beau, attentionné, charmant et sexy te propose un week-end au ski et toi tu refuse. Roh et puis, je me lance se dit-elle

Beckett se leva d'un bond, attrapa sa valise, elle y mit des jeans, un jogging, des pulls, des sous-vêtements plus ou moins sexy, et tout ce dont elle aurait besoin sur les pistes, activa son réveil puis s'endormit.  
Le réveil sonna à 4h55 dans le loft, Castle mit quelques minutes, et sortit du lit. En allant dans la cuisine, afin de se faire couler un café, il vit un mot accrocher sur le frigo.

_"Papa, je suis désolé de te laisser tomber ce week-end mais cette semaine j'ai beaucoup d'examens, et je vais réviser avec Ashley. Je suis rentrée tard, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Désolé papa. Amuse-toi bien et sois prudent surtout. XOXO Alexis"_

- Génial, je me retrouve tout seul.

5h47, Beckett était devant l'immeuble de Castle avec sa valise. A ce moment précis, elle ne savait absolument pas comment il allait réagir. Castle sortit peu de temps après, elle vit sur son visage qu'il était tout triste, elle le laissa s'avancer, sans rien dire.

- Beckett ?! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites la ? dit-il visiblement très étonné.  
- J'ai bien réfléchis, et si votre invitation tient toujours, j'accepte de vous accompagnée.  
Castle retrouva le sourire, très vite.  
- Oui, oui mon invitation tient toujours, je suis ravie que vous ayez changé d'avis.  
- Je suis contente alors.  
- On y va ?  
- Mais on n'attend pas Alexis & Ashley ?  
- Non, ils doivent réviser tout le week-end, elle m'a laissé un mot sur le frigo.  
- Ha je suis désolé Castle, je sais que vous auriez adoré qu'elle vienne.  
- Ce n'est pas très grave, puisque vous êtes la.

Elle lui adresse un sourire, et mit sa valise dans le coffre de la Ferrari.  
- En avant, pour un week-end au ski !  
- C'est parti Castle !

Direction Catskills à 2 heures en voiture de Manhattan : Whiteface Mountain.

- Dormez un peu Kate  
- Non ça va Castle, je vais vous tenir compagnie.  
- C'est gentil dit il en sourriant.  
- Alors, dites moi Castle, vous skiez bien ?  
- Oui, et je fais du snow aussi et vous ?  
- Je me débrouille bien. J'adorerais faire du snow  
- Ha bon ? Eh bien, je suis partant pour vous apprendre les bases si vous voulez.  
- Je serais ravie, mais je vous interdis de vous moquez de moi  
- Moi, jamais je ne me moquerais.  
- M'ouais, ça sonne faux.  
- Mais non Kate.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, d'Alexis et ses études, de Jim, Martha et du boulot.

- Vous pensez que Lanie et Esposito sont en couple ?  
- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai essayé de questionner Lanie, mais elle ne lâche rien  
- Et de même pour Esposito, en tout cas s'ils sont en couple, ils se cachent très bien  
- Oui, mais je pense que ça doit être difficile de travailler avec la personne qu'on aime et se cacher en public, ne pas montrer de marque d'affection, ne pas montrer ses sentiments dit-elle en fixant Castle du regard

Il tourna la tête et vit le regard pétillant de Kate, il comprit que cette phrase n'était pas forcément destiné au couple Esposito/Lanie.

- Oui, parfois c'est difficile.

Kate détourna son regard et fixa la route. Le soleil commencé à sortir, le ciel était magnifique. Le silence s'installa dans la voiture.

- Kate, vous avez appelé le capitaine pour prévenir de votre absence ?

Mais aucune réponse de la part de Beckett, elle s'était endormit, Castle caressa doucement sa joue, un sourire timide se dessina sur le visage de la brunette, elle ne dormait pas complètement.

- Je vous direz lorsque nous serons arrivés, bonne nuit Kate.

Il termina le trajet dans le calme, sans aucun bruit. 45 minutes plus tard, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. La station venait à peine d'ouvrir, peu de skieur s'aventurer sur les pistes, à cause de la température, qui était de -3°. Castle sortit de la voiture, attrapa sa veste de ski, l'enfila et fit le tour de la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière et réveilla Kate en douceur.

- Kate, on est arrivé.  
- Hm  
- Réveillez vous  
- Eh mais il fait super froid ici dit elle en ouvrant les yeux et sentant le froid entrer dans le voiture.  
- Oui, ne bougez pas je vais prendre votre veste.  
- Merci Castle.

Il revient avec sa veste, l'aida à la passer.

- Waah c'est magnifique Castle  
- Oui, rentrons, avant de tomber malade.

Ils prirent leur valise, et Castle ouvrit la porte du chalet en bois qu'il avait loué. C'était un chalet tout en bois, très chaleureux.

- C'est super Castle, et puis il fait bien meilleur à l'intérieur.  
- Je suis tout à fais d'accord avec vous, on s'installe ?  
- Je vous suis.

Castle monta en premier, suivit de Kate. A l'étage, il y avait 3 chambres.

- Vous choisissez laquelle ?  
- Peu importe, on prend celles qui sont à côtés ?  
- D'accord. On vide nos valises et on rejoint en bas ?  
- A tout l'heure Castle

Castle termina très rapidement de ranger ses affaires, et alla frapper à la porte de Kate.

- Oui, vous pouvez entrez Castle  
- J'ai terminé, je viens vous tenir compagnie, dit il en s'asseyant sur le lit  
- C'est très gentil Castle  
- Vous voulez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?  
- Pour commencer, je prendrais bien un petit déjeuner parce que ce matin je n'ai pas eu le temps.  
- Va pour un petit déjeuner alors.  
- Castle, est ce que vous pouvez monter ma valise au dessus de l'armoire s'il vous plait ?  
- Oui, donnez.

Il s'étira pour poser l'objet, Kate ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil, le pull de l'écrivain remonté légèrement et elle pouvait voir un petit morceau de son dos. Il avait l'air musclé. Puis elle reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle.

- On peut y aller.

Elle attrapa son bras et ils partirent bras dessus, bras dessous dans la station afin de trouver un café.

- Je vais commander, vous voulez juste un café vanille ?  
- Et un beignet s'il vous plait.

Castle passa commande et revient à la table quelques instants plus tard.

- Merci Castle, vous voulez un croc de mon beignet ?  
- C'est proposer si gentiment.

Elle lui tendit le beignet et Castle prit un petit morceau, il avait du sucre partout, ce qui fit rire Kate.

- Vous en avez partout Castle, vous ne savez pas manger.  
- Enlevez le moi alors

Elle ne démonta pas et avec son doigt, elle ôta tout le sucre puis elle lécha son doigt plein de sucre.

- Ha comme ça c'est beaucoup mieux

Le cœur de Castle avait raté des battements, face au comportement de sa muse, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

- On va skier ?  
- Oui, mais je n'ai pas le matériel.  
- Ce n'est pas un problème, j'ai vu une boutique, en venant. On va s'y arrêter et vous prendrez tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

Dans la boutique, Kate choisit ses skis, et ses bâtons. Castle avait insisté pour tout porter, et ils retournèrent au chalet.

- On enfile nos combinaisons et on se rejoint en bas dit Castle

Evidement pour lui, l'habillage fut rapide, mais pour Kate, elle mit un peu plus de temps. Castle avait terminé bien avant elle, il descendit au salon, servit du café en l'attendant. Elle fit son apparition, portant un pantalon bleu électrique et un col roulé noir.

- Je suis prête.  
- Le bleu vous très bien.  
- Merci Castle, vous êtes pas mal non plus.

Castle portait un pantalon noir et un pull rouge, elle adorait quand il avait du rouge sur lui, il était tellement sexy.

- Je vous ai préparer un café, avant d'aller affronter le froid extérieur  
- Merci, c'est parfait

Castle alla prendre les forfaits, Kate l'attendait devant le télésiège, impatiente de dévaler les pistes mais un peu stresser, elle n'en avait pas fait depuis un bon moment.

- Je vous accroche votre forfait.

Il attrapa la fermeture du blouson, et lui colla le forfait.

- Vous êtes prête ?  
- Oui, à nous les pistes rouges !

Ils prirent place sur le télésiège. La montée était agréable, il neigeait très peu, la vue était magnifique. Arrivé au sommet, Castle vérifia si son snow était bien attacher.

- On commence doucement pour se remettre dans le bain dit Castle

Ils dévalèrent la pente très rapidement, Castle avait toujours un œil sur Kate, de peur qu'elle tombe, ou soit bousculer par un skieur.

- Wahou! Ca fait du bien la vitesse !  
- Vous vous bien amuser à ce que je vois  
- Beaucoup Castle, ca fait du bien ! Vous vous débrouiller vraiment bien en snowboard.  
- C'est vrai, je métrise assez bien.  
- Modeste, on remonte ?

Castle ne se fit pas prier. Ils firent plusieurs descentes dans la matinée, et ils décidèrent d'aller manger un morceau, pour reprendre de force vers 13h30.

- On ski depuis plus de 2h30 Castle  
- On ne voit pas le temps passer sur les pistes.

Après avoir mangé, ils firent encore quelques descentes, puis la fatigue gagna Kate.

- Castle, je vais rentrer me reposer.

- Je viens avec vous.  
- Non non, restez, je peux rentrer seule, je suis une grande fille.  
- Oui, mais je préfère lorsque vous êtes avec moi, je vais rentrer avec vous.  
- Comme vous voulez Castle.

Ils déchaussèrent et prirent la direction du chalet. A peine arriver, Kate enleva sa veste, et son pantalon, elle se retrouva en leggings et col roulé devant Castle, puis elle s'étala sur le canapé.

- Je suis épuisée !  
- Je peux avoir une petite place lieutenant ?  
- Oops pardon Castle, je me suis installée au milieu, allez y asseyez vous.

Elle replia ses jambes, Castle s'assit à côté et déplia les jambes de la brunette et les mit sur les siennes, Beckett était confortablement installer, et ils buverent leur chocolat chaud. La soirée se passa très bien, devant la télé, discutant de tout et de rien. A 23h40, Kate décida d'aller se coucher, suivit de Castle.

- Bonne nuit Castle dit elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.  
- Bonne nuit à vous aussi Kate.

Chacun disparut dans sa chambre, Kate enfila son petit short et un sweat fin et se mit au lit, Castle passa un jogging et un t-shirt et rejoignit le pays des rêves.


	2. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, Kate fut la première levée, elle prépara le café en attendant Castle.

- Bonjour Kate fit Castle en arrivant dans la cuisine

- Bonjour Castle, bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé et vous ?

- Très bien merci, dit Kate en lui servant une tasse de café

- Que voulez vous faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Castle à Kate en s'essayant au comptoir de la cuisine

- Et bien j'avais pensé que l'on aurait pu aller promener dans la forêt en bas de pistes, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Je suis partant, on se prépare et on se rejoint en bas ?

Beckett approuva de la tête et monta prendre sa douche. Castle ne tarda pas à faire de même. En sortant de la douche, Kate enfila son leggings et son pantalon de ski, mais elle fut stopper dans son élan lorsqu'elle entendit son portable sonné, elle dévala rapidement les escaliers et décrocha.

- Beckett ?

- Bonjour ma Katie lui dit son père

- Ha Papa, comment vas-tu ? dit-elle tout en reprenant son souffle

- Bien et toi ?

- Oui. Il y a un problème ? demanda Beckett inquiète.

- Non non, c'est juste que je suis passé chez toi, il n'y avait personne, et tes collègues n'ont pas su où me dire ou tu étais, je m'inquiétais un peu.

- Ne te fais aucuns soucis Papa, je suis partis au ski avec Castle, je rentre dans 3 ou 4 jours.

- Au ski ? Avec Castle ? Aurai-je loupé un épisode ma fille ?

- Non Papa, nous sommes collègues et amis rien de plus.

- Si tu le dis. Bon ma chérie, je vais te laisser alors, profite bien. Je t'embrasse et passe le bonjour à Castle.

- Ce sera fait Papa. Je t'aime.

Elle raccrocha, posa son portable, quand elle se retourna pour remonter dans sa chambre, elle eu la surprise de trouver Castle planter devant les escaliers. Kate regarda son écrivain, qui avait la bouche entre ouverte, face à la vue du corps de la belle brune. En effet, dans la précipitation Kate n'avait pas eu le temps d'enfiler un t-shirt, elle porter son pantalon de ski et un soutien-gorge en guise de haut.

- Castle plus haut les yeux.

- Euh… Je… Oui… Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, je vous ai entendu descendre très vite et je vous trouve à moitié habiller dans la cuisine, ce qui n'est pas du tout désagréable je tiens à vous le préciser.

- Merci pour le compliment. Tout va bien, mon père m'a téléphoner, il s'inquiétait de ne pas me voir à mon appartement.

- Vous aviez oublié de le prévenir ?

- Oui, mais il est courant, et il vous dit bonjour. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser passer afin que je puisse finir de m'habiller.

- J'ai bien envie de vous empêcher de monter, mais j'ai comme l'impression que je finirais avec une balle entre les deux yeux.

- Très bonne déduction Mr. Castle, dit-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule

- Mais c'est dommage que vous ne veniez pas comme ça.

- Vous aimeriez ?

Castle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Kate était déjà dans sa salle de bain. Pendant la balade, Castle était d'humeur joueuse et Beckett en fit les frais. Il commença par lui lancer une, puis deux boules de neiges, elle entama une course après lui. Castle perdit l'équilibre, tomba, Kate en profita pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui, ouvrit sa veste et étala de la neige sur son pull en laine.

- Kaaaaate ! Arrêtez ! dit-il en lui suppliant d'arrêter.

- Vous arrêtez de m'embêter alors ?

- Oui promis. Parole de scout.

- Castle ! Vous n'avez jamais était scout.

- Vous marquez un point. Mais promis j'arrête.

Elle se leva de sur lui, tendit une main pour qu'il se relève et ils reprirent leur petite promenade.

- Vous avez froid ? demande Kate en voyant Castle frissonnait.

- Non ça va.

- Je suis désolé, vous allez tomber malade par ma faute.

- Mais non.

- On rentre, vous vous changez, prenez une bonne douche chaude, on mange et cet après-midi, on continuera proposa Kate.

- D'accord.

Kate passa son bras autour de la taille de son écrivain pour partager un peu de sa chaleur corporelle, Castle fit de même. En arrivant, il enlevant sa veste et son pantalon en plein milieu du salon et monta en t-shirt et boxer, les escaliers en courant.

- Il est pire qu'un gamin cet homme. Il laisse tout au milieu fit-elle amusée par le comportement de l'écrivain.

Elle ramassa ces affaires, et les mis à sécher devant la cheminée. Elle s'afféra à la préparation du repas, elle ne l'entendit pas redescendre.

- Mais ça sent drôlement bon, dit-il en arrivant dans la cuisine torse nu et en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

- Je prépare des pâtes…

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase quand elle aperçu le torse de son écrivain.

- Je vous trouble Lieutenant ?

- Euh… Non non, vous n'avez pas froid ?

- Si je vous réponds oui, vous me réchaufferez ?

Elle sourit, et lui lança la serviette qu'il venait de déposer la chaise. Puis il s'approcha de la plaque de cuisson afin de savourer la bonne odeur, à ce moment Kate se tourna et l'espace entre eux était très petit, elle planta ses yeux dans le regard océan de Rick, il fit de même. Le regard de Kate faisait la navette entre ces yeux et sa bouche, _il va me rendre dingue se dit-elle. _Aucuns d'eux n'osait bouger, puis Kate reprit peu à peu ses esprits, recula et continua la cuisine. Castle se dit que tout n'était pas perdu, après tout elle n'avait rien fait pour le repousser bien au contraire. Le repas se passa très bien. Caste aida Kate à débarrasser, toujours dans le rire et la bonne humeur.

- Merci Kate.

- De ?

- D'avoir ramasser mes affaires et les avoirs mis à sécher.

- C'est normal Castle. C'est un peu de ma faute tout ça.

- Non du tout. Mais promis je ne laisserais plus mes affaires traîner.

Castle enfila ses vêtements, et ensemble, ils repartirent en forêt. Ils marchèrent, sans prononcer un mot, le calme de la nature leur suffisait. Puis Kate passa un bras autour de celui de Castle et sans vraiment le faire exprès elle le serra. Ce geste ravit Castle.

- Je ne vais pas partir Kate.

- On ne sait jamais, mais si cela vous… dit-elle en ôtant son bras.

- Non non, au contraire, j'aime vous avoir aussi près de moi, fit-il en lui retenant le bras, droit dans les yeux.

Elle sourit timidement. Ils arrivèrent devant un magnifique paysage, qui donnait sur un lac gelé, le soleil refléter sur la glace. Castle tira doucement Kate, et il s'appuya contre l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière eux, elle vint se lover contre son torse.

- Je voudrais vous remercier Castle, fit-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face.

- Me remercier pourquoi Kate ? demande-t-il en la tenant par la taille, de peur qu'elle lui échappe.

- Pour tout. Vous êtes toujours auprès de moi quand je ne vais pas bien, vous me soutenez toujours, quoi que je face. Vous m'avez invité à passer un week-end, qui est merveilleux soit dit en passant. Et plus les jours passent et plus je me dis que j'ai de la chance de vous avoir à mes côtés.

- Moi aussi, même si quelques fois je suis sûre que je dois vous agacé.

- Cela m'arrive mais c'est très rare, vous me faites sourire.

- Je suis ravie de partager tout ces moments avec vous. Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

Leur yeux entamèrent une conversation silencieuse, dont eux seuls avaient le secret, à cet instant, Kate mourait d'envie de fondre sur ces lèvres, elle lutter, après tout elle avait encore 3 jours pours sauter le pas. Castle lutté encore plus qu'elle, il la prit dans ses bras, il savait que pour elle ce n'était pas simple de s'ouvrir aux autres et de dévoiler ces sentiments verbalement. Mais l'écrivain était bien décidé à lui prouver qu'il tenait énormément à elle, et qu'il l'aimer. Leur étreintes dura quelques minutes, puis Kate se détacha à contre cœur du torse de Rick, remit son bras autour du sien et regagnèrent le chemin du chalet. La fin de l'après midi se passa bien, à leur retour, Kate s'installa devant la télé. Elle fit très vite rejoint par l'écrivain.

- Castle, ne me dites pas que vous allez écrire ?

- Oui et non, je vais terminer mon chapitre, il ne me reste seulement 3 ou 4 pages à écrire.

- Mais vous êtes en week-end, reposez vous.

- Vous avez l'air d'insisté, je vais vous faire plaisir, je n'écris pas un seul mot du week-end. Mais à une condition ?

-Laquelle ?

- Laissez moi une place sur le canapé je reviens.

Kate remonta ses genoux afin que l'écrivain est de la place pour s'asseoir, et il réapparu quelques secondes plus tard, se dirigea vers le DVD.

- Caste, qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Patience.

Il prit place sur le canapé, s'allongea un peu prenant appui sur les jambes plié de Kate.

- Confortablement installer ?

- C'est parfait Kate.

Il appuya sur « Play » et Kate reconnu immédiatement le générique.

- Wahou, Castle, vous avez même pris des DVD de Temptaion Lane, vous êtes trop mignon, fit-elle en lui pinçant gentiment la joue.

- Je pensais les regarder avec Alexis, mais je suis très content de les regarder avec vous.

- Moi aussi Castle, moi aussi.

Ils se firent un mini marathon, avec 4 épisodes à la suite. L'estomac de Kate commença à crier famine.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure de préparer le dîner fit Castle en se levant

- Oui, c'est partit.

Kate fut stoppée dans son élan par Caste.

- Non non, ce soir c'est mon tour de faire le repas.

- Mais je peux vous aider un peu.

- Non, vous avez fait celui de midi, maintenant c'est mon tour.

- Si vous insisté.

Castle se mit aux fourneaux, Kate disparut quelques instants et revient s'installer au comptoir de la cuisine.

- Vous allez rester la à m'observer en train de travailler ? demanda Castle.

- Oui, on inverse les rôles un peu. Puis vous voir cuisiner c'est sex…, elle se stoppa en réalisant qu'elle venait de lui dire ça à haute voix

- Lieutenant Beckett, vous me trouvez sexy quand je cuisine ? dit-il en s'approchant du comptoir.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis.

- Non mais il vous manque une toute petite lettre pour le dire.

- Oui, bon peut-être que je l'ai presque dis.

- Je suis flatter Kate.

Elle rougit, puis après tout c'était la vérité, il était craquant quoi qu'il face.

- Castle ?

- Hum, fit-il sans se retourner.

- Dites moi, honnêtement, vous êtes déçu qu'Alexis ne soit pas la ?

- Oui, évidement. Depuis son entrée à l'université, je l'a vois de moins en moins. Elle passe au loft juste pour déposer son linge, me vider le frigo et elle repart. La plupart du temps, c'est en plein journée, donc je ne la vois pas. Le seul week-end que l'on pouvait passer ensemble, elle me laisse tomber. Je comprends très bien que l'école c'est important mais, j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec elle.

- J'imagine que cela doit être difficile. Il y a quelques mois vous l'aviez tous les jours à vos côté et du jour au lendemain, elle part à l'université. Elle vous manque ?

- Oui, elle me manque, mais ce n'est plus une petite fille, elle a grandit et quelques fois j'ai un peu de mal à digérer le fait que ce n'est plus mon petit bébé c'est une femme maintenant.

- Castle, elle sera toujours votre petite fille, elle à simplement grandit et gagner en maturité, et ça vous ne pourrez pas le changer, juste l'accepter.

- C'est difficile certains jours, mais je m'y fais petit à petit. Puis heureusement que je suis au commissariat avec vous et les gars sinon je deviendrais à fou à rien faire tout seul dans ce grand loft vide.

- Je suis contente aussi de vous avoir avec nous tout les jours.

Kate lui sourit. Elle savait très bien que sa présence ne remplacer pas l'absence d'Alexis, mais il se sentait moins seul, puis il avait l'air d'apprécier ce week-end. Elle n'avait jamais passé au début de leur partenariat, qu'ils se feraient des week-ends au ski, et des soirées au Old Haunt. La tournure qu'avait prit leur relation, lui plaisait fortement et pour rien au monde elle voudrait revenir en arrière. Sa vie actuelle lui semblait très bien, elle serait encore meilleure si elle osait enfin avouer ses sentiments à Castle, pour qu'ils puissent enfin être ensemble et partager encore plus de moments. _Mais chaque choses en son temps Kate, ne te précipite pas, ne gâche pas tout, pensa-t-elle_.

A la fin du repas, Castle débarrassa la table, bien que Kate ait lourdement insisté pour l'aider.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Castle en se retournant sur Kate

- Lanie. Elle vient de m'envoyer un texto

- Et je suppose que vous avez oublié de lui dire pour ce petit séjour improvisé ?

- Tout à fait. Et cela ne lui fait pas très plaisir visiblement, venez voir ce qu'elle me dit

- Oula, je n'aimerais pas être à votre place à notre retour fit Castle qui se tenait très très près de Kate.

- Oh vous savez j'ai l'habitude dit Kate pas du tout gêner par leur position

- Vous allez subir un sacré interrogatoire

- Oui, je pense aussi. Mais je vous envoie un signal de détresse, vous viendriez à mon secours ?

- Bien sur, jamais je ne vous laisserais tomber fit-il sur un ton charmeur

- Hum c'est bon à savoir Mr l'écrivain

Elle se leva, déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Castle et partie s'installer sur le canapé, en laissant un Castle tout heureux d'avoir eu son bisous. Ils passèrent la soirée à regarder des épisodes de Temptation Lane. Kate s'endormie sur le canapé, Castle la porta jusque dans sa chambre, la déposa dans son lit, remonta la couette sur elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Bonne nuit Kate

Il descendit au salon, éteignit toutes les lumières, et remonta dans sa chambre. _Je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle, il nous reste 2 jours à passer ici, il faut que j'accélère sinon jamais elle ne saura ce que j'éprouve pour elle, j'espère que c'est réciproque pensa-t-il. _C'est sur cette interrogation qu'il s'endormit, en pensant à la magnifique jeune femme qui dormait dans la pièce à côté.

Castle se réveilla premier, le soleil lui piqua les yeux, quelques seconde fut nécessaire afin que ces yeux s'habitue aux rayons du soleil qui traversaient sa chambre. En sortant dans le couloir, il entendit Kate parler, étonné, et curieux il s'avança jusqu'à sa porte. Sa petite voix signifiait qu'elle venait tout juste de se réveiller. Il tapa à la porte, Kate lui donner l'autorisation d'entrée.

- Bonjour Castle, je ne vous ai pas réveillé j'espère ? fit Kate toute souriante, même si elle n'était pas tout à fait réveiller.

- Bonjour à vous aussi Kate, non je me suis réveiller tout seul comme un grand répondit Castle

- Ha ça va

- Hé bonjour Castle, fit une voix familière

- Je fais un FaceTime avec Lanie, venez fit Kate en tapotant la place dans son lit

- Bonjour Lanie, toujours en forme dès le matin à ce que je vois

- Oui. Dites Castle la prochaine fois que vous kidnapper ma meilleure amie, prévenez moi lui dit la métisse

- Laaniiie ! fit Kate exaspéré

- Il n'y a pas de Lanie qui tienne, tu ne me refais plus jamais ce coup la.

- Je veillerai à ce qu'elle vous prévienne la prochaine fois.

- Mais qui vous dit qu'il y aura une prochaine fois hein ? fit Kate en regardant Castle d'un air amusé

- J'espère qu'il y en aura pleins d'autres des week-ends comme ça répondit Castle

- Hé oh ! Je suis toujours là.

- On t'a vu Lanie

- Je vais vous laisser parce que j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Je vous embrasse on se revoit bientôt.

- A bientôt Lanie répondirent en même temps Castle & Beckett.

Kate posa son téléphone sur la table de chevet, s'étira, toujours sous le regard amoureux de Castle.

- Il est très confortable votre lit dit Castle qui était à présent carrément allonger sur le lit de sa muse.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est très bien. Mais ne vous gênez pas, allongé vous, venez sous la couette avec moi pendant que vous y êtes

- Je vous prends au mot Lieutenant, fit-il tout content, en se glissant sous la couette

- Non mais je rigoler Castle

- Moi pas. Tanpis j'y suis, j'y reste.

- Ha bon ? Vous n'allez pas bouger ?

- Nop.

- Très bien, cela ne me dérange pas. On peut partager mon lit fit Kate en se tournant vers Castle en souriant

- Envie de quoi aujourd'hui lieutenant de mon cœur ?

- Lieutenant de votre cœur ? Je suis flatté. Hum… Aujourd'hui j'ai envie d'aller apprendre à faire du snow.

- Je serais ravie d'être votre professeur.

- Parfait. Mais ce matin, je n'ai pas envie de bouger d'ici, je suis bien dans ce lit avec vous dit Kate avec un grand sourire

- Vous me croyez si je vous que je pense la même chose ?

- Oui, je vous crois Castle.

- Et pourquoi Lanie vous à téléphoner ?

- Elle s'inquiétait de ne pas m'avoir vu au poste hier, alors ce matin dès le réveil elle a eu la bonne idée de m'appeler.

- Ha ouais, pas vraiment agréable comme réveil, il y a mieux.

- Oui, beaucoup mieux.

Ils entamèrent pour la énième fois leur conversation silencieuse, qui dura quelques minutes. L'estomac de Kate se fit entendre.

- Je vais descendre déjeuner, fit Kate en commençant en se levant du lit.

- Non non, je vais vous amener le petit déjeuner au lit dit il en se levant à son tour

- Merci Castle, et attendez

- Oui ?

Kate était à genoux sur le lit, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Castle et se laissa retomber sur le lit.

- Je n'avais pas eu mon bisous du matin, vous pouvez y aller fit Kate

Il descendit très rapidement, prépara des toasts, du café, la confiture et la pâte à tartiner, déposa le tout sur un plateau, et remonta à la vitesse de l'éclair dans la chambre de sa muse.

- Le petit déjeuner est servit fit-il en déposa le plateau sur le lit et se recouchant

- Wahou, vous êtes adorable Castle, merci

- Mangez avant que tout soit froid

Kate attrapa sa tasse de café, en bu une gorge et laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur

- Qu'est ce que j'aime cette boisson, plus particulièrement lorsque c'est vous qui me l'amenez ou me la préparer

- De même pour moi, et dites moi avant de descendre vous m'avez dit que vous n'aviez pas eu je cite « Mon bisous du matin », depuis quand vous avez besoin d'un bisou ?

- Je ne sais pas, depuis aujourd'hui, il me semble, mais si cela vous dérange ou vous mets mal à l'aise ce n'est pas grave je ne le referais plus

- Non non bien au contraire, j'aime vos envies soudaines d'être en contact avec moi et si dans la journée un envie de bisou vous prend, je suis votre homme

- C'est noté Castle fit Kate

Castle bu son café, pendant que Kate lui préparer des tartines, si on ne les connaissait pas, on les aurait pris pour un couple. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

- Vous savez Castle, c'est la première fois que l'on m'amène le petit déjeuner au lit.

- Ha bon ?! Vous n'êtes pas sortie avec des gentlemans c'est pour ça.

- Ce qui veut dire, que vous en êtes un ?

- Je pense, du moins j'essaye d'être un homme bien pour vous.

- Vous êtes parfait Castle, quelques fois je ne vous mérite pas, ne changez pas.

- C'est plutôt moi qui ne vous mérite pas, je suis un gamin immature qui fait tout ce qui est interdit, je vous embête sans arrêt et vous ne dites rien.

- Il est vrai que quelques fois vous êtes insupportable mais c'est ce qui fait votre charme, Castle fit Kate en mangeant sa tartine au chocolat

- Kate vous ne savez pas manger, vous avez partout

- Mais c'est trop bon, dit-elle la bouche pleine

- Eh on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, attendez fit Castle en passant un doigt sur le coin des lèvres pour ôter le surplus de chocolat

- Merci Castle

- Avec plaisir, fit-il en se léchant le doigt.

Une fois que Kate eut terminée son café, Castle redescendit le plateau, il se dépêcha de regagner la chambre de sa muse, mais il fut étonné de trouver le lit vide

- Kate ? Vous vous êtes échappé ?

- Non, je suis là

Il suivit le son de sa voix, et la trouva dans son lit, enroulé sous sa couette. Kate était tellement bien dans ce lit, le parfum de l'écrivain était partout, elle était au paradis.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Chacun son tour, vous avez essayé mon lit, maintenant je teste le votre fit Kate

- Poussez vous j'arrive dit Castle en se jetant sur le lit

- Vous êtes malade d'avoir sauté comme ça, fit Kate en rigolant

- Oui, je suis fou, que pensez vous de mon lit alors ? dit Castle en la regardant droit dans les yeux

- Il est parfait, vous devez bien dormir

- Effectivement je dors parfaitement bien, si ce soir vous le voulez, on peut faire un échange

- Non, je ne vais pas vous virez de votre lit

- On peut le partager sinon ?

- Pourquoi pas fit Kate en souriant

- Je retiens Kate

Ils restèrent toute la matinée dans le lit de Castle, parlant de tout et de rien, Kate avait trouvé une bonne place au creux des bras de Castle, ce dernier s'amuser avec une mèche de cheveux. Aucuns des deux ne voulait que cet instant soit briser, mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, Kate se redressa et fit face à Castle.

- Allez on se motive Mr le moniteur de snow, votre élève à très envie d'apprendre le snow. Come on !

- Ha j'étais tellement bien avec vous dans mes bras.

- On reprendra sa plus tard Castle, pour l'instant on va se préparer. Je suis en forme !

- Alors let's go ! On se retrouve en bas.

- On pimente un peu. Le dernier qui arrive en bas à un gage d'accord ?

- Je suis partant

- Je file à douche, je vais réfléchir à votre gage dit-elle en courant dans sa chambre


	3. Chapter 3

Kate prit la douche la plus rapide de toute sa vie, elle voulait à tout prix gagner leur petit défi. Castle, de son côté, avait lui aussi prit une douche express, mais un léger contre temps le retarda. En effet, il avait voulu faire tellement vite qu'en enfilant son pantalon, il perdit l'équilibre, se retrouvant les fesses par terre. Kate entendu un bruit provenant de la chambre voisine, _mais qu'est-ce qu'il à encore fait, pensa-t-elle_, puis elle continua de s'habiller. Castle essayait tant bien que mal de se relever pour enfiler correctement son pantalon.

- Rah ! Elle va être beaucoup plus rapide que moi sur ce coup, je vais…

Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il entendit des pas pressé dévaler les escaliers.

- Et voilà, elle va me donner un gage, je suis vraiment nul !

Il enfila enfin, son pantalon, et ses autres vêtements et descendit dans la cuisine, trouvant une Kate toute souriante et visiblement très fière d'elle.

- Ca y est enfin prêt ? J'ai faillis partir sans vous taquina Kate

- Haha très marrant, figurez vous que j'ai eu un léger souci, mais sans ça je vous aurez battu et haut la main

- Et puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous est arrivez ?

- Eh bien… Comment dire, mon pantalon était en désaccord avec moi. Et j'ai chuté

- Ha c'est donc ça le bruit que j'ai entendu

- Et venir me voir pour savoir si je m'étais blessé ne vous a pas effleurer l'esprit ?

- Si, mais je me suis dis que si ça aurait été le cas, vous auriez crié comme une fillette, et comme je n'ai rien entendu j'ai continué de m'habiller

- D'abord, je ne cris pas comme une fillette, et de deux… Et puis vous savez quoi, après tout ce n'est pas grave, je me vengerais

- Oui bien sur Castle, mais en attendant qui à gagner notre petit défi ? It's me dit-elle arborant un énorme sourire

- Félicitations, j'attends votre gage

- Hum… Non je ne vais pas vous le dire tout de suite, sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Pour l'instant j'ai hâte de m'essayer au snowboard

- Alors, en route Lieutenant de mon cœur fit Castle

Après avoir bu leur boisson favorite, ils prirent le chemin des pistes de ski, qui n'était pas très fréquenté. Castle accrocha leur forfait, de la même façon qu'à leur arrivée, Kate était toute excitée de commencer une nouvelle discipline.

- Wahou Beckett, vous avez l'air très heureuse d'apprendre le snowboard

- Oui ! J'ai très hâte de savoir en faire, alors dépêchez vous d'accrochez votre forfait et mettre votre masque.

- A vos ordres Lieutenant de mon cœur, il s'exécuta immédiatement sous le regard amusé de Kate

Ils allèrent sur un morceau de piste, assez plat, afin d'apprendre les bases.

- Alors tout d'abord, vous devez chausser votre snowboard correctement, afin qu'il ne se décroche pas lorsque vous vous apprêter à descendre une piste.

- Comme ça, il est bien attaché la ? demanda Kate qui venait de passer ses chaussures de ski dans les fixations de la planche

- Oui, tout est bien, fit Castle en s'accroupissant et vérifiant les attaches

- Ensuite, je peux descendre ?

- Oh la doucement, il faut y aller par étape, sinon je vais vous retrouver en bas de la piste avec un bras ou une jambe casser. Je vais vous tenir pour voir votre stabilité sur la planche, prête ?

- Oui

Il la poussa très lentement, Kate semblait être bien stable, il resta tout de même derrière elle.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, oui

- Bien, vous m'avez l'air à l'aise. Je vais vous laisser faire quelques allers-retours pour voir comment vous vous débrouiller

- D'accord, mais vous rester pas loin hein ?

- Bien sur, jamais je ne vous laisserais tomber Kate, dit il en la regardant dans les yeux, ils savaient tout les deux que cette phrase été un sous entendu

Kate commença à se lancer en solo, elle s'en sortait très bien en effet, Castle gardait toujours un œil sur elle. Beckett fit des allers-retours, toute contente d'avoir appris si rapidement, elle s'avança en glissant vers Castle qui était en retrait de la piste pour ne pas la gênée.

- Castle, c'est génial, j'y arrive fit Kate avec un grand sourire

- Oui j'ai vu ça, c'est super

- C'est grâce à vous, vous êtes un excellent professeur de snowboard

- Je vous remercie

- Maintenant que j'ai appris, j'aimerais bien faire une descente

- Vous vous sentez prête ?

- Oui, avec vous à mes côtés je ferais n'importe quoi Castle, vous le savez

- C'est réciproque Kate. Et bien si vous êtes prête, je vous suis

- Euh… Par contre Castle, j'ai votre snowboard, je vais vous le rendre. Je vais aller en loué un, attendez moi ici

- Non je vous accompagne.

Dans la boutique, Kate ne savait plus ou donnée de la tête, il y avait des snowboards partout, de plus en beau. Tellement de choix s'offrait à elle, qu'elle avait bien du mal à choisir.

- Castle ! Ils sont tous magnifique, je ne sais pas lequel choisir

- Regardez celui la, il est très beau non ? fit Castle en désignant un snowboard tout blanc avec une cerise dessiner sur le dessus

- C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal celui la, mais j'hésite avec celui-ci, Kate montra du doigt un snowboard bleu foncé et un impact de balle dessiné sur le dessus

- Je dois avouer qu'il est très beau le votre

- Vous ne m'aidez pas vraiment Castle

- Je n'y peux rien, faites un choix, toute façon, vous aller juste le loué, si vous voulez demain, on reviendra et vous prendrez l'autre non ?

- Oui, mais je vais quand même choisir le votre. Vous avez toujours su ce qui été mieux pour moi fit Castle en attrapant le snowboard des mains de Castle

Ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse, Kate régla la location et sortirent pour rejoindre les télésièges.

- Merci Castle, fit Kate en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue

Castle avait toujours ce sourire enfantin lorsque Kate se rapproché de lui, il adorait quand elle était entreprenante comme ça, il se disait qu'il avait toujours une chance. Installés sur les télésièges, ils regardaient le paysage défilé, Kate sortit son téléphone

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda Castle

- Je veux immortaliser ce moment répondit-elle en prenant leur snowboard en photo, puis elle dirigea le téléphone vers eux. Souriez Castle. Elle prit une deux photos d'eux

- On est pas mal

- On est très beau même fit Kate avec un petit clin d'œil

Ils étaient arrivé en haut de la piste verte, Kate avait préféré commencer par une simple, parce que même si elle se sentait de dévaler une piste, elle n'avait pas très envie de faire la noire dès le début. Castle avait très bien compris.

- Castle, vous pouvez vérifiez si j'ai bien attaché mes chaussures s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sur, il s'accroupit, resserra un tout petit peu le pied gauche, tout est parfait Kate, vous êtes prête

- Merci Castle, vous aussi vous êtes bien fixer ?

- Oui, très bien attaché comme toujours, on y va ?

Kate prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête, Castle la laissa partir devant lui, puis la descente commença, la piste était très peu fréquenter à cette heure-ci de la journée, ce qui arrangea Kate. Castle donna un petit coup de vitesse, car il commencer un peu a s'ennuyer, il doubla Kate, et l'attendit au croisement des pistes un peu plus bas. Elle ne tarda pas à rattraper son retard, il va vit arriver tout sourire.

- C'est génial Castle, je m'éclate !

- Oui, cela se voit à votre magnifique sourire, on repart ?

- Let's go !

Elle partit d'un coup, sous le regard heureux de Castle. Durant la descente, ils se chercher tous les deux, Castle s'amuser à doubler Kate, elle fit de même. Ils étaient presque arrivés, lorsque Kate voulu dépasser Castle, elle fut surprise par un virage assez serré, elle réalisa trop tard ne pouvant pas ralentir, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Castle. Il déchaussa très rapidement et se précipita vers elle.

- Kate ? Kate, vous m'entendez ? fit Castle très inquiet

- Euh… Oui, je crois.

- Vous avez mal quelques parts ?

- Non, un peu sonné mais ça va, je suis désolé de vous avoir bousculé

- Ce n'est rien, c'est plutôt pour vous que je m'inquiète, vous avez été surprise par le virage c'est ça ?

- Oui, je n'aurais pas du vous doublé à ce moment là.

- Je n'ai rien. Je vais vous aider à vous relever, vous vous sentez à repartir ?

- Oui, oui, je vais finir.

- On va y aller en douceur d'accord

- Ca marche, aller on finit

Castle n'était pas rassuré, même si elle disait qu'elle allait bien. Elle partit en premier, cette fois ci Castle ne s'amusa pas à la doubler, il resta sagement derrière elle. En arrivant en bas de la piste, Kate déchaussa et porta son snowboard sous le bras, Castle fit de même.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, Castle, je vais bien. Juste une petite frayeur, mais ca arrive à tout le monde de chuté. On ramène le snowboard et on rentre ?

- D'accord, fit-il en attrapant la jeune femme par l'épaule, ce geste apaisa Kate

Le chemin du retour ce fit dans le silence, Castle tenant toujours Kate, il ouvrit la porte. Kate se dirigea directement vers la cuisine, sans même lui demander, elle prépara un café pour Castle et un pour elle.

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées Lieutenant

- Je vous connais Castle, c'est tout fit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux

- Vous voulez faire quoi ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas, vous avez une idée à me suggérer ?

- Non, pas spécialement, on va regarder des films alors ?

- Cela me va très bien fit Kate, mais avant je vais quand même prendre une douche, je me sens crasseuse

- Mais non vous êtes parfaite comme toujours

- Oh le flatteur répondit Kate en déposant un baiser sur la joue de l'écrivain avant de filer à l'étage

Castle entendit un petit cri aigu provenant de la chambre de sa muse, il ne réfléchit pas une seconde et monta les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Castle un essoufflé et paniqué

- Rien de grave, je me suis juste rendu compte que je saigner regardez, dit-elle en se tournant vers Castle, soulevant sa mèche de cheveux qui cacher une légère coupure

- Ne bougez pas, je vais vous soignez asseyez vous sur la baignoire

- Je peux très bien le faire moi-même Castle

- Non j'insiste, je veux jouer les infirmiers

- D'accord, soignez-moi Dr. Mamour

- Oh vous trouvez que je ressemble à ? demanda Castle tout en désinfectant la plaie délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal

- Vous êtes charmant comme lui, mais vous n'êtes pas son sosie fit-elle en grimaçant

- Je dois le prendre comment ?

- Bien, vous êtes bien mieux que ce docteur dit Kate un sourire en coin

- Un petit pansement et voilà, vous êtes guéris.

- Merci Castle, vous êtes un très bon médecin

- Always fit-il en sortant de la salle de bain

Kate descendit au salon en pyjama, enfin en short et sweat. Castle regarder la télé, il ne l'entendit pas arriver, elle se plaça derrière lui, déposant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Ca y est, vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Oui, une bonne douche ça fait du bien, vous regardez quoi ?

- Oh, il n'y a rien de bien intéressant

- Poussez-vous un peu, on va zapper pour voir ce qu'il y a

Kate prit place sur le canapé, Castle avait plié et ses jambes, Kate s'appuya sur ses genoux, comme l'avait fait Castle la veille sur elle, ils restèrent devant la télé pendant 2 heures. L'écrivain regarda l'heure et se leva tout doucement pour ne pas déranger Kate qui était tombé sur un match de baseball.

- Vous allez ou ? demanda Kate, en fixant toujours l'écran

- Je vais préparer à manger, il est déjà 19h45

- Quoi ?! Déjà ? Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer fit-elle en se levant pour l'aider

- Non non je vous en pris, restez devant la télé, je m'en occupe

- Non Castle. Puis je ne suis pas ici pour regarder la télé, je suis ici pour passer du tout avec vous, alors j'en profite

- Moi aussi je veux profiter de vous fit-il un sourire aux lèvres

- Je veux bien préparer le diner, mais on mange quoi ? fit-elle en ouvrant le frigo pas très plein

- Bonne question

- Soirée pizza ça vous tente ?

- D'accord, je prépare la pâte et vous les garnirez ?

- Ca marche

- On travaille toujours en équipe

- Toujours

Castle commença donc à faire la pâte sous le regard ravie de Kate, elle savait qu'il avait des talents de cuisinier mais elle était étonnée qu'il sache faire autant de chose. Il travailler sérieusement, mais alors que Kate avait le dos tourné pour attraper tout ce dont elle avait besoin, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Castle les mains pleines de farine, à quelques centimètre de son visage.

- Castle, je vous vois venir, et n'y pensez même pas

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon… Je vous…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, Castle l'avait déjà attrapé, elle avait le visage tout blanc. Pour se venger Kate attrapa une poignée de farine, et en mit sur le visage de son écrivain. Une bataille commença dans la cuisine. Kate bascula Castle, qui tomba par terre et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, les mains pleines de farine, elle lui tartina le visage. L'écrivain ne compter pas se laisser faire, il attrapa les mains de Kate et d'un coup de rein, elle se retrouva par terre, contre le carrelage froid de la cuisine, Castle tenait lui tenait les poignets au dessus de la tête.

- Alors Lieutenant de mon cœur, pris au piège ?

- Plutôt agréable comme piège

- Ha bon ?! Je vais rester toute la soirée la alors, si cela ne vous dérange pas

- Je suis bien, je vais avoir un sacré mal de dos pas contre

- Ce n'est pas très grave, je vous ferais un massage

- Je dois avouer que c'est tentant, mais vous oserez vraiment me laisser la toute la soirée ?

- Hum… Je ne sais pas

- Pitié Castle !

- Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est vous Lieutenant de mon cœur

Castle se leva mais, puis tendit une main à Kate, une fois debout sur ces gens, elle le plaqua gentiment contre le comptoir. Quelques centimètres les séparés, Kate tenta le coup, elle s'avança lentement vers lui, le cœur de Castle battait extrêmement fort, elle voyait le désir dans le regard azur de son partenaire. Kate jouait avec lui, mais si elle s'écoutait, elle se jetterait sur lui, tout de suite. Mais elle se résigna finalement.

- Castle, vous avez de la farine juste la fit elle en désignant le coin de sa bouche

- Je vous pris Lieutenant de mon cœur, enlever moi la

Kate le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle s'approcha et déposer ses lèvres à la commissure de celles de son écrivain. Castle fut très surpris de ce geste, mais il n'allait surement pas la repousser.

- Voilà fit Kate en s'écartant

- Je vous remercie Kate

Kate s'écarta de Castle à contre cœur et se tourna pour voir les dégâts qu'ils avaient fait en quelques minutes dans la cuisine,

- On est pires que des gosses fit Kate avec un grand sourire

- Oui, vous avez raison dit Castle

- Maintenant que l'on c'est bien amuser, il va falloir nettoyer tout ça

- C'est le problème ça

- Aller on s'y met Castle

- Attendez Kate, vous avez un peu de farine la fit-il en touchant son nez et enlevant la fine poudre blanche

- Merci Castle

- Je n'ai pas osé faire la même chose que vous

- Je vous rassure, je ne vous aurais pas repoussé bien au contraire

- Je n'ai pas su saisir ma chance alors

- Mais vous pourrez toujours retenter votre chance plus tard

- C'est bon à savoir Lieutenant de mon cœur

Kate nettoya le comptoir, les chaises, la plaque et Castle s'occupa des sols. Et oui, c'est bien marrant de jouer avec la farine, mais il faut tout nettoyer après. Après 10 minutes de ménages express, Castle se remit à la cuisine, Kate le regardait faire, mais son occupation fut interrompu par son ordinateur, qui indiquer qu'une personne l'inviter sur Skype, elle alla chercher son ordinateur, et revient s'installer au comptoir de la cuisine.

- Hello girl !

- Hey salut Lanie ! Comment ça va ?

- Très bien, et vous comment ça se passe le ski ?

- Nickel

- Yo Beckett !

- Salut Espo, tout va bien au 12th ?

- Oui, nous nous en sortons très bine sans vous

- Ha bon ?! Je vais rester quelques jours de plus ici alors

- Et vous avez abandonnée Castle sur les pistes ?

- Non, je suis là les gars, répondit Castle, Kate tourna l'écran afin qu'il le voit.

- Vous faites le dîner et tout, c'est la classe

- Et oui, mais Kate me donne un coup de main quand même

- Kate, c'est quoi le truc blanc sur ton sweat ? demanda Lanie

- Euh… Rien, fit Kate en enlevant la fine poudre blanche du revers de sa main en se tournant et lançant un regard à Castle

- M'ouais, on dirait de la farine, je me trompe ?

- Non Espo, ce n'est pas de la farine.

- Si tu le dis… Vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Ryan

- J'ai appris à Beckett à faire du snowboard

- Pas de blessure ?

- Si Lanie, regarde par toi-même, fit Kate en soulevant sa mèche de cheveux

- Outch, qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé Beckett ? demanda Esposito

- Notre chère Lieutenant c'est pris pour une pro du snowboard, et à mal négocier un virage et boom fit Castle

- Rien de grave, j'ai simplement chutée et ma tête à heurté un petit rocher

- Et Castle a pris le temps de joué les infirmiers pour toi ? fit Lanie

- Non du tout, je me suis soignée seule comme une grande mentit Kate

- Et vous comptez rentrer quand ? demande Ryan

- On vous manque ? firent Castle et Beckett en cœur

- Ils sont mignon

- Laniiiie ! dirent Castle et Beckett

- Ils sont choux dit Lanie en rigolant

- Et pour répondre à ta question Ryan, on rentre soit mercredi dans la soirée, ou jeudi matin

- D'accord, vous reviendrez quand même bosser vendredi ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'appellerais Gates et je vous tiendrais au courant ne vous ne faites pas

- Ca marche Beckett, fit Esposito

- Bon on va vous laisser, je te rappellerais avant le départ Kate

- D'accord Lanie. Je vous embrasse les Gars et toi aussi Lanie

- A plus firent les 3 amis

- Bye firent Castle et Beckett en même temps

Kate alla reposer son ordinateur au salon et revient prendre sa place au près de son écrivain. Ils firent à manger, et prirent le repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le repas terminé, la table débarrassée, Kate sortit sur la petite terrasse derrière le chalet, elle s'assit sur une chaise et regarder le ciel clair, sans nuages, on pouvait apercevoir beaucoup d'étoiles. Elle envoya un message à son père pour lui dire que tout se passer bien, elle serait de retour dans quelques jours. Elle fut vite rejoint par Castle, qui prit place à côté d'elle.

- Il ne fait pas froid ce soir

- Oui c'est très agréable fit Castle

- Je n'ai pas envie de partir

- Moi non plus, on est bien

- Hum

- On peut repartir que vendredi soir si vous voulez

- C'est très tentant Castle, mais je ne peux pas

- Les Gars s'en sortent très bien sans vous, et puis vous ne prenez jamais de vacances, Gates peut vous accordées un jour de plus

- Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir

- D'accord, et au faite, c'est quoi mon gage ?

- Ha oui j'avais totalement oublié que je vous ai battus ce matin dit Kate en regardant le ciel un grand sourire sur le visage

- Ouais c'est ça moquez vous de moi

- Je ne me moque pas Castle, jamais je n'oserais voyons

- Ca sonne tellement faux

- Pourtant c'est la vérité

- Vous avez trouvez mon gage ?

- Honnêtement, je n'y ai absolument pas réfléchis

- Alors, on oublie ?

- Non non, on n'oublie pas, laissez moi le temps de réfléchir et je vous en ferais par avant la fin de notre séjour

- J'attends ça avec impatience alors

Ils restèrent sur la terrasse encore quelques minutes, puis Kate frissonna, elle entra et Castle la suivit, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Kate était appuyée sur l'épaule de Castle, sa tête commencer à être lourde.

- Kate, vous vous endormez, montez vous couchez, vous serez bien mieux dans votre lit

- Non, je suis bien contre vous

- D'accord, mais je ne vais pas dormir sur le canapé, je vais être obligé de vous monter dans votre chambre

- Ce n'est pas grave fit Kate la voix une peu ensommeillée

Il ne fallut que quelques instant à la jeune femme pour aller au pays des rêves, lorsque Castle vit qu'elle s'était endormit paisiblement, il se leva, puis passa ses bras autour des jambes et derrière son dos, en la portant délicatement, il monta les escaliers. Arrivé dans la chambre de la jeune femme, il la déposa sur le lit, mais visiblement Kate n'était pas du même avis, en effet en montant les escaliers, elle s'était agripper au pull de l'écrivain.

- Kate, je dois aller me couché fit Castle tout doucement, pour ne pas la réveillée complètement

- Hum… Non restez avec moi

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger Kate

- Mais vous ne me déranger pas, je vous le demande, venez, fit Kate en se décalant sur le côté droit du lit pour laisser la place à Castle, qui se glissa sous les couettes

- Bonne nuit Kate

- Bonne nuit Castle, elle vint se coller contre son torse, Castle posa une main timide autour de sa taille

C'est avec un grand sourire que chacun s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le réveil fut l'un des meilleurs pour Kate, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sentit un bras puissant entouré sa taille, elle se tourna légèrement, et vit Castle endormit paisiblement. Kate le regarda dormir, il était tellement craquant. Au bout de 15 minutes, elle décida qu'il était temps qu'il se réveiller. La jeune femme passa sa main sur la joue de l'écrivain, un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de ce dernier.

- Bonjour mon écrivain

- Bonjour Lieutenant de mon cœur fit Castle la voix ensommeillé

- Bien dormis ?

- Avec vous dans mes bras, je ne peux pas me plaindre, et vous ?

- J'ai eu un très bon coussin, vous êtes très confortable

- Je prends ça pour un compliment, vous vous souvenez pourquoi je suis dans votre lit au moins ?

- Oui, oui, vous m'avez gentiment montez dans ma chambre, et je ne voulais pas vous lâcher et vous avez accepté ma proposition

- Oui, et je ne suis pas du tout déçu

- Par contre, je le suis

- Ha bon et pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… Je n'ai pas eu mon bisou du matin fit Kate en se retournant pour se trouver dos à Castle

- Mais Kate, si vous vous tournez comment voulez vous que je face un bisou

- C'est vrai.

Elle se tourna mais elle n'avait pas remarqué que Castle s'était pencher au dessus d'elle. Kate se tourna et les lèvres de Castle entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Aucuns d'eux ne recula, savourant cet instant.

- Oops… Je suis désolé Kate, je ne…

- Arrêtez de vous excusez Castle, je suis sur que vous n'êtes même pas désolé

- Oui, vous n'avez pas tord

- Je dois dire que ce n'est pas du tout désagréable comme réveil fit Kate avec un grand sourire

- Ha bon ?!

- Oui, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Si si, j'aimerais me réveillez comme ça tout les jours

- Tout est possible dans la vie

Castle planta son regard dans les yeux émeraude de sa muse, il la vit s'approcher de son visage, il ne recula pas, la laissant faire.

- Vous n'allez pas me repousser ?

- Jamais je ne vous ferais ça Kate

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son écrivain, mais ce dernier avait envie de plus, il la fit basculer sur le dos, et l'embrassa de plus belle. Kate se laissa faire, pour rien au monde ne voulait que cet instant s'arrête. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Castle. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent.

- Je ne veux pas que ce moment s'arrête

- Moi non plus Kate, moi non plus

- Alors continue fit Kate avec un sourire sur le visage, Castle lui obéit et l'embrassa encore et encore.


	4. Chapter 4

Castle reprit son baiser, Kate sourit contre ses lèvres, visiblement très heureuse. L'écrivain se sépara de sa muse à contre cœur, la regardant dans les yeux, il voyait son regard pétillant, remplie de joie. Tout deux étaient sur un petit nuage.

- Kate je…

- Chut fit Kate en déposant un doigt sur les lèvres de son partenaire

Il sentit le corps de Kate bouger sous lui, puis en deux temps trois mouvements, il se retrouva sous elle. Il déposa ses mains sur les hanches fines de Kate, cette dernière avait les mains posées sur son torse musclé.

- Waah fit Kate en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Castle

- Tu n'es rassasié à ce que je vois

- Et tu t'en plains ? ? Je peux arrêter si tu veux

- Non je ne me plains pas, je constate

Kate se laissa tomber sur le côté, et déposa sa tête sur le torse de Castle, il s'empressa de passer sa main autour de sa taille, de peur qu'elle lui échappe.

- Castle ?

- Oui

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Je n'aime pas cette phrase, mais dis moi

- Pourquoi tu m'appelle « Lieutenant de mon cœur » ?

- Et bien, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop.

- Seriously ?

- Oui, mais je trouve que cela te vas très bien, pas toi ?

- Si, j'apprécie, je trouve ça adorable, mais évite ce genre de petit surnom au boulot

- C'est noté Lieutenant de mon cœur, et je n'ai pas rêvé, ce matin tu m'appelé « Mon écrivain » ?

- Non mentit-elle

- Tu mens Kate

- Pas du tout

- Si tu mens, je te connais par cœur

- Oui, bon j'avoue

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Et bien, parce que je suis ta muse, donc logiquement, tu es mon écrivain

- Ha maintenant tu ne veux plus me casser les deux jambes si je t'appelle « ma muse »

- Hum… Non, mais n'oublie pas que j'ai un flingue

- Ne t'en fais, je ne l'oublie jamais ce détail

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement, et cela ne les avaient pas du tout perturbé. Puis ils restèrent toute la matinée, enlacer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se volant des baisers de temps en temps. Kate avait réalisée à quel point Richard Castle était un homme merveilleux, attentionné, calme, évidement, elle l'avait remarqué depuis très longtemps mais ce soudain rapprochement entre eux, la fit encore plus ouvrir les yeux sur cet homme qui partager son quotidien depuis 4 ans maintenant. Ce matin, en se réveillant, elle ne voulait plus se cacher, elle voulait vivre sa vie à fond sans ce soucier du reste du monde, profiter de chaque instant, et Kate Beckett n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie, partager sa vie avec Rick Castle. L'écrivain quant à lui, avait était très surpris de ce changement de comportement de sa muse, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire, cela faisait 4 longues années qu'il attendait ce moment. Le réveil dans le lit de Kate, lui fit prendre conscience qu'à partir de ce jour, il ne voulait plus la quittée, il la voulait pour lui et pour toujours. Castle savait aussi que Kate ne dévoilée pas facilement ses sentiments, elle gardée tout pour elle, alors il aller devoir patienter encore un petit moment, avant qu'elle s'ouvre totalement à lui, et lui parle ouvertement de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Kate se souleva légèrement, pris appuis sur son coude, et regarda l'homme qui était allongé dans son lit, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda Castle

- Rien

- J'aime ce sourire

- Flatteur fit Kate en lui donnant une légère tape sur le torse

- Eh ! Je suis sérieux, j'aime te voir sourire

- Merci Castle fit elle en lui volant un baiser, puis elle se leva du lit sans même que Castle eu le temps de la rattraper

- Eh ! Mais ou tu vas ?

- Castle, il est 11 : 56, j'ai faim et je ne veux pas rester enfermé toute la journée, alors on va se bouger. Debout Monsieur l'écrivain

- Mais Kateeee !

- Non il n'y a pas de Kate qui tienne, ne fais pas l'enfant, debout

- Non fit il en s'enroulant dans la couette

- Castle !

- Je ne me lèverais pas

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Je veux rester avec toi

- Mais Rick, on est ensemble toute la journée

- Euh, oui tu marque un point la, bon je me lève mais à une condition

- Dis-moi

- Tu viens me faire un bisou fit Castle

- D'accord, mais après tu te lève promis ?

- Promis répondit-il en ouvrant les bras, prêt à accueillir la jeune femme.

Kate, qui avait enfilé un jeans et un t-shirt, sauta presque sur son lit, et embrassa tendrement son amant. Castle l'attira un peu plus contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. Kate succomba à ses lèvres, elle ne voulait plus quitter ce lit de la journée.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés dans la cuisine. Kate leur avaient préparé un bon petit déjeuner, pancakes, gaufres et café pour le plus grand plaisir de Castle. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils avaient encore une de leur conversation silencieuse.

- Castle, qu'est ce que l'on fait cet après-midi ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas, à toi de décider

- J'ai bien envie de refaire du snow

- T'as peur de rien toi, mais je suis partant

- Yes ! fit Kate avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, se pencha pour voler un baiser à Castle

- Mais promet moi de ne pas te blesser

- Promis ! Je vais faire très attention cette fois ci. Je monte me préparer

Kate disparu de la cuisine, Castle se retrouva tout seul dans la cuisine. Une fois la tenu enfilé, Kate attendit Rick dans le salon. Au moment de partir, Kate aller fermer la porte, mais deux bras puissants l'attrapa et la plaqua contre la porte, elle laissa traîner ses mains dans les cheveux de son homme, le manque d'air les fit se séparer.

- Maintenant on peut partir fit Castle tout fier de lui

- Waouh !

La neige était tombée en abondance cette nuit, ce qui était parfait pour le snow, la neige ne collée pas trop, ils n'auraient pas de mal à dévaler les pistes. Beckett était surexcité à l'idée de refaire du snow, impatiente, elle arracha presque le forfait des mains de Castle, se le colla sur sa veste et glissa comme elle pu jusqu'au télésiège.

- Tu as vraiment envie d'en faire ! fit Castle lorsque le télésiège monter tout doucement

- Oui ! J'aime beaucoup le snow, il faut dire que j'ai un prof assez sexy, c'est très motivant tu sais.

- Merci Kate

En guise de remercîment, elle l'embrassa rapidement. Durant la montée, Rick observait Kate, elle était magnifique avec ses lunettes de soleil et sa combinaison bleu. Arrivé en haut des pistes, chacun chaussa son snow, Castle fit bien sur une vérification du snow de Kate. Impatiente, elle se mit en place pour partir.

- Castle ! Dépêche toi, tu le fais exprès pour m'énerver ou quoi ?

- Mais non pas du tout, j'arrive, qu'est ce que tu peux être impatiente

Kate lui répondit en lui tirant la langue avec un petit sourire. Castle prit place à ses côté, ensemble ils dévalèrent la piste rouge. Kate était au ange, première descente, aucunes chutes, quelques petites frayeurs causé par des skieurs un peu fou, qui la doublé d'un peu trop près. Jamais loin, Castle anticipé tous les mouvements de la jeune femme. Ils firent 5-6 descentes, puis une pause pour manger s'imposa. Le jeune couple continua de profiter de la neige tout le long de l'après-midi.

- Kate ce soir, on sort fit Castle en entrant dans le chalet

- Génial, ou est-ce que tu m'amène ? demanda-t-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou de son écrivain.

- J'ai repéré un petit restaurant montagnard dans le village, ca te tente ?

- Avec toi, je ferais n'importe quoi, n' importe où dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Wahou, je retiens Kate. N'importe quoi, n'importe où dit-il en commençant à l'embrasser

Kate se laissa faire, au bout de quelques secondes elle se détacha de lui à contre cœur, posa sa main sur le torse de son homme et monta en courant dans la chambre.

- KATE ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça cria Castle

- Je ne peux pas faire des bêtises avec toi et me préparer pour notre première sortie, il faut choisir dit elle en haut des escaliers

- C'est injuste ! Je vais me venger ce soir !

- J'attends de voir ça !

Beckett sortait de la douche, enrouler dans sa serviette de bain, elle regarder les affaires qu'elle avait emportées. Elle n'avait pris aucunes tenues de soirée, _pourquoi je n'ai pas pris de robe pensa-t-elle_. Elle opta alors pour un jean noir très moulant, une tunique beige, avec une ceinture au tour de la taille, des talons haut comme elles les aiment et enfila une veste en cuir par-dessus sa tunique. Kate se regarda dans le miroir, assez satisfaite de sa tenue, elle laissa ses cheveux aux naturels, une pointe de maquillage et Kate était fin prête pour leur première soirée. De l'autre côté du couloir, Castle était également en train de s'habiller. Un jean qui lui allait à merveille, une chemise rouge, il remit en place sa petite mèche sur le front et sortit de sa chambre. Kate ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Castle.

- Tu es très belle Kate

- Merci Rick, tu n'es pas mal non plus

- Prête ?

- Oui

Elle lui attrapa le bras et descendirent les escaliers. Castle l'aida à enfiler son manteau. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils marchèrent dans la neige, il ne faisait pas très froid ce soir. Le restaurant n'était pas très pleins, quelques couples manger en tête-à-tête et il y avait aussi des familles avec des enfants. Kate et Castle prirent place à la table à côté de la fenêtre. Ils commandèrent leurs repas, tout se passer très bien, Kate avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Castle était ravi de voir que sa muse passer une excellente soirée. Au moment du dessert, Kate lança un sujet de conversation qui lui trotter dans la tête depuis le réveil.

- Castle, est-ce que ce qu'il se passe entre nous c'est du sérieux ? Je veux dire, est-ce que quand on va rentrer on va continuer à ce voir en dehors du travail, passer des soirées ensemble

- Eh Kate, je suis sincère avec toi depuis le début, depuis notre rencontre. Je ne joue pas avec toi et encore moins avec tes sentiments. J'aime notre relation professionnelle et encore plus notre relation personnelle. Si je t'ai proposé de passer ce week-end avec nous, c'était pour pouvoir enfin me rapprocher de toi, être avec toi en dehors du commissariat. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois. Je veux rester avec toi, me réveiller à tes côtés tous les matins, je veux simplement que notre couple fonctionne.

- Oh Rick

Elle se leva de sa chaise et embrassa son amant avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouver pour lui, Castle lui rendit son baiser, sécher les quelques larmes qu'elle avait versée et retourna s'asseoir.

- Merci Rick dit elle en lui prenant la main

- Always Kate fit Castle en lui déposant un baiser sur sa main

Le repas terminé, Castle alla régler la note et sortit avec Kate à son bras. Ils marchèrent dans la neige, Kate frissonna, des bras puissants l'entoura et la réchauffa.

- Ha enfin au chaud ! fit Kate heureuse de retrouvée la chaleur de la pièce.

- Oui ! Je te sers un café ?

- Merci Castle, la soirée était géniale

- Avec plaisir Lieutenant de mon cœur

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Kate en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

- Bien sur

- A ton avis, comment Alexis va réagir quand elle va savoir pour nous ? Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant qu'elle va t'accueillir à bras ouvert, mais je pense qu'au début elle aura un peu de mal. Le mieux est que vous ayez une conversation assez rapidement, pour mettre les choses à plat.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais j'ai peur que même après cette discutions elle m'en veuille toujours. Si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais gérer ça.

- Eh, mais tu n'es plus toute seule maintenant, je suis la.

- Je sais bien tu es la, mais Castle c'est ta fille, tu ne peux pas être contre elle. Je ne veux être en aucun cas la source de conflit entre Alexis et toi, parce que je le vivrais très mal.

- Tu ne seras absolument pas un sujet de dispute. Alexis est mature, tu l'as dis tout même. Arrête de te faire du souci pour ça, elle comprendra très bien, et approuva notre relation. Dès notre retour, parlez ensemble et tout ira bien. Tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui, tu as raison fit Kate en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore quelques minutes, puis Castle porta sa muse et allèrent dans sa chambre. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit, mais Kate ne voulait pas quitter ses bras, elle le retenait par sa chemise.

- Kate, je reviens, je vais juste prendre mon pyjama

- D'accord, fais vite

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Rick réapparu dans la chambre de Kate, posa ses affaires sur la chaise et s'allongea sur le lit avec elle. Face à Face, Kate faisait des petits cercles avec ses doigts sur le tee-shirt de son écrivain.

- Je ne veux pas partir Rick fit Kate avec une petite voix

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que dès notre retour tout va s'arrêter

- Mais non Kate, je te l'ai déjà dis, tu n'as aucuns soucis à te faire fit Castle en la prenant dans ses bras, pour la rassurer

- Je sais bien que rien ne va changer entre nous, mais je ne sais pas. J'ai peur, ici on est dans notre bulle.

- Kate stop dit il en prenant son visage entre ses mains, notre histoire vient de commencer et elle va durer jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. On est heureux ici, pourquoi on ne peut pas l'être à New York ? On va continuer à vivre et avancer ensemble. Il faut que tu arrête de t'inquiéter, je suis la pour toi.

- Oh Rick, je suis désolé de douter de moi, et de nous

- Ne t'excuses pas, tu as le droit d'avoir des doutes, et moi je suis la pour te rassurer et prouver chaque jour que je t'aime.

- Merci Rick, moi aussi.

- Always fit Castle avec son plus beau sourire, auquel Kate ne résister jamais.

Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, elle avait besoin de se contact avec lui, et l'embrasser c'est ce qu'elle préférer. Castle ne tarda pas à demander l'accès à sa bouche, il glissa sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure de Kate, cette dernière se laissa emporter par les caresses tendre de son compagnon. Très vite, le plaisir et le désir les emporta. Des vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce.

- Wahou ! fit Kate essoufflée par leur ébat

- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, c'était… épic !

- On remet ça quand tu veux monsieur l'écrivain dit Kate avec un regard très coquin

- Ne me tente pas trop Kate

- Sinon quoi ? lui dit-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur lui

- Je ne parle pas, j'agis

- J'attends de voir fit elle en mouvant son bassin contre celui de Castle

Kate éclata de rire lorsqu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre le matelas, Castle lui embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps, pour le plus grand bonheur de Kate. Un deuxième round commença.

- T'es en forme pour ton âge Ricky dit Kate en enlaçant Castle

- Ha parce que tu en douté ?

- Non absolument pas

Ils restèrent silencieux et ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée. Chacun partit au pays des rêves. Le lendemain matin, Castle trouva le lit terriblement vide, il enfila son jogging et son tee-shirt. Il trouva Kate dans cuisine, portant uniquement sa chemise rouge qu'elle avait trouvée par terre dans la chambre.

- Bonjour toi fit Castle en embrassa amoureusement sa muse

- Waah bonjour à toi aussi

- Bien dormis ?

- Très bien, et toi, pas trop courbaturé par notre activité nocturne ?

- Non, je suis prêt à remettre ça maintenant et tout de suite si tu le demande dit en s'approchant dangereusement de Kate

- Eh là doucement Don Juan, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner fit Kate en riant et en stoppant Castle gentiment.

Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur, en parlant de tout et de rien. Le calme fut de courte durée, le téléphone de Kate retentit.

- Beckett

- Lieutenant Beckett c'est le Capitaine Gates

- Bonjour Capitaine, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je suis désolé, mais vous allez être obligé d'écourter votre séjour, j'ai besoin de vous demain matin.

- Oh, d'accord Sir, je serais la et cela concerne quel…

- Je vous remercie lieutenant, et passez le bonjour à M. Castle de ma part

- Je ne vois pas…

- Bonne journée Beckett à demain.

Kate déposa son portable sur le comptoir, l'air un peu perdu.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Et bien, nous devons rentrer aujourd'hui, Gates a besoin de moi demain matin

- Oh, est ce qu'elle t'a dis pourquoi ?

- Non, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander, qu'elle avait déjà raccroché.

- Ha, peut-être une réunion importante ou une affaire compliquée qu'elle n'arrive pas à résoudre.

- Oui, peut-être. Je suis désolé Castle

- Ce n'est rien, on à quand même bien profiter de notre petit week-end

- Oui, mais j'aurais aimée profiter un peu plus fit Kate en embrassant Castle

- Moi aussi, on part en fin de matinée ?

- Oui, on va aller faire nos valises fit Castle

Midi arriva vite, trop vite selon Kate, elle se sentait bien ici. Castle avait bien vu la tristesse de Kate, il la prit dans ses bras.

- On reviendra Kate

- J'espère

- Aller en route

Kate ferma la porte du temps que Castle chargé la voiture, puis ils prirent la route. Beckett dormit un peu durant le trajet, il faut dire que leur nuit avait été courte mais merveilleuse. Castle lui jetait de temps en temps des regards, et un sourire illuminait son visage à la vue sa muse. Ce week-end avait été parfait. Lui qui était déçu de partir sans Kate, puis après sa fille qui lui pose un lapin, mais finalement Kate le rejoint au dernier moment. Il ne pouvait pas rêvé mieux comme séjour. Puis les jours passaient à ces côtés été parfait, ils s'amuser l'un avec l'autre pour finalement, s'avouer leur sentiments te sauter le pas. Leur retour en ville angoisser Kate, mais il savait très bien que cela lui passerait très vite. Ils allaient avancer au rythme de la jeune femme, il ne voulait vraiment pas la brusquer et la faire fuir. Finalement Kate dormit tout le trajet, arrivé en bas de l'immeuble de Kate, il la réveilla délicatement.

- Kate, nous sommes arrivés.

- Hum… Déjà ?!

- Eh oui, tu as dormis tout le trajet.

- Ha, on est en bas de chez moi ?

- Oui, je vais t'aider à monter tes affaires

- Je peux le faire tu sais

- Non non j'insiste

- D'accord, allé viens

Kate sortit de la voiture, suivit de Castle qui porter sa valise. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de Kate, il déposa sa valise dans le salon et Kate lui servit un café.

- Kate, je voulais te demander…

- Dis-moi

- Est-ce que tu veux venir au loft avec moi ce soir ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas trop. Alexis et Martha veulent surement profiter de toi, je vais vous laisser en famille

- Kate, tu fais partis de la famille maintenant, s'il te plait viens

Rick savait très bien pourquoi Kate était réticente à l'idée de venir au loft. Elle ne voulait pas affronter Alexis, mais il fallait bien l'avoir cette discussion. Après quelques secondes de réflexions Kate accepta.

- Tu veux y aller maintenant ou plus tard dans la soirée ? demande Castle

- J'aimerais bien rester ici un peu, mais si tu veux rentrer maintenant, tu peux, je te rejoindrais plus tard

- Non non, je reste avec toi fit Castle en l'enlaçant, Kate posa sa tête au creux de son cou

- D'accord

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Kate envoyer un texto aux Gars et à Lanie pour les prévenir qu'ils étaient de retour.

- Tu as prévenu les Gars & Lanie ?

- Oui je viens tout juste de leur envoyer un message, pourquoi ?

- Dis leur que ce soir on se retrouve tous au Old Haunt

- D'accord, je les préviens. On leur annonce ce soir pour nous

- On ne leur annonce pas, ils le découvriront tout seuls, c'est plus drôle.

- Tu es un gamin Richard Castle

- Oui, je sais c'est pour ça que tu m'aime

- Oui en quelques sortes fit Kate en riant et l'embrassant.

Vers 19h00, Kate passa des vêtements moins chauds et ils décidèrent de se rendre au loft afin que Castle puisse se changer. Kate était crispée, Castle passa sa main sur sa cuisse, elle lui fit un sourire timide.

- Tout va bien se passer Kate.

- J'espère, allons y

En bas de l'immeuble, le stress de Kate monta en pression, elle essayer de cacher sa peur à Castle, mais il n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien le malaise de Kate. A peine il avait mit un pied dans le loft qu'une rousse fit son apparition dans le salon.

- Oh Richard ! Tu es de retour

- Oui mère nous sommes la fit-il en se décalant pour que Martha voye Kate

- Oh Katherine vous êtes la aussi, je suis ravie de vous voir.

- Moi aussi Martha fit Kate dans les bras de sa belle mère.

- Alexis n'est pas la ?

- Non, elle est chez Ashley, elle révise encore et toujours

- D'accord, je vais déposer mes affaires et je reviens dit Castle en déposant un baiser sur le front de Kate

- Alors Katherine, à ce que je vois, vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Martha

- Oui, c'est tout récent

- Je suis heureuse pour vous, il mérite une femme comme vous

- Merci Martha.

- Vous savez Katherine, je vous ai toujours appréciez, vous le rendez heureux, il vous aime réellement, n'en doutez pas

- Martha, j'aime votre fils comme ce n'est pas permis. Je l'ai fais attendre trop longtemps, et maintenant que nous sommes enfin ensemble, je ne compte pas le quitter.

- Je suis heureuse de vous entendre dire ça fit Martha en prenant Kate dans ses bras

Castle avait entendu la petite déclaration de Kate à son sujet, il ne dirait rien de tout ça, il voulait l'entendre de Kate lorsqu'elle serait prête. Il redescendit rejoindre les femmes de sa vie.

- Richard, vous mangez à la maison ce soir ?

- Non mère, nous allons au Old Haunt avec les Gars & Lanie.

- Nous viendrons une prochaine fois Martha

- Et dis-moi mère, à quelle heure compte rentrer Alexis ?

- Elle rentre vers 19h30, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit ce matin, pourquoi ?

- Je vais lui envoyer un message pour qu'elle nous rejoigne au bar

- D'accord

- Ca va aller Kate, tu arrête des criminels toute la journée, tu ne vas pas avoir d'une ado tout de même

- Oui oui, ça va

- Très bien fit Castle en l'embrassant sous le regard attendrit de sa mère

Alexis répondit presque immédiatement au message de son père, lui indiquant qu'elle serait au bar à 20h00.

- Alexis nous rejoint à 20H00, on devrait partir sinon les Gars et Lanie vont s'impatienter

- Bonne soirée mes chéris dit Martha

- Merci bonne soirée Martha

Mains dans la main, ils entrèrent dans le bar, tout le monde était déjà assis autour de leur table. Lanie afficha un énorme sourire lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, elle se jeta dans les bras de Kate.

- Ma chérie, tu m'as manquée !

- Toi aussi Lanie tu m'as manquée

- Salut Boss, vous allez bien ?

- Hey les Gars, vous avez l'air en forme

- Bro !

Ils s'installèrent avec les autres, Lanie avait vu leur rapprochement, mais elle ne voulait pas les mettre mal à l'aise dés le départ, elle en parlerait plus tard dans la soirée en privée avec la principale intéressé.

- Alors, comme c'est passer votre petit séjour ? demanda Espo

- C'était génial, le ski, le snow, la neige j'ai adorée fit Kate avec un grand sourire

- Kate a tout dit, c'était super. La prochaine fois, il faut absolument que vous veniez avec nous, à plusieurs ça doit être encore mieux !

- Je suis partante fit Lanie

Le jeune couple raconta ce qu'ils avaient fait durant leur séjour, sans entré dans les détails.

- Et vous, comment ça s'est passé durant mon absence ? demande Kate en buvant son mojito

- On s'est bien débrouillé, on surtout fait beaucoup de paperasse fit Ryan

- D'accord, et vous savez pourquoi Gates veut me voir demain ?

- Je crois qu'on a une réunion sur un truc dont je ne me souviens plus le nom dit Espo

- On verra demain.

- Kate, tu as l'air heureuse, je me trompe ? demanda enfin Lanie

- Non tu ne te trompe pas, je suis heureuse fit Kate en attrapant le bras de Castle et lui déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- On en parlera mieux après toute les deux, tu as un tas de choses à me raconter fit Lanie

- Félicitation Bro ! firent les Gars en même temps

- Merci les Gars répondit Castle heureux

Le bonheur et la bonne humeur fut de courte durée, Alexis entra dans le bar et lança un regard noir à Kate, qui était toujours accroché au bras de Castle.

- Euh… Castle fit Kate en désignant du regard Alexis à l'entrée du bar

- Du calme Kate, ça va aller, il serra sa main pour la rassurer

- Papa ! Il faut qu'on parle ! fit Alexis visiblement furax

Castle se leva, accompagné de Kate, cette dernière était crispée et redouté le face à face avec l'adolescente. Alexis descendit dans le repère de Castle et attendit de pied ferme son père, qui fit son apparition quelques secondes après elle, suivit de Kate.

- Je crois que tu me dois des explications dit Alexis le regard rempli de colère face à Kate.


	5. Chapter 5

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Alexis, calme-toi fit Castle

- Que je me calme ?! Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fais subir, tu crois vraiment que je vais rester sans rien faire

- Alexis je…

- Vous, je ne vous ai pas parlé ! lança Alexis en foudroyant Kate du regard

Kate se mit en retrait, ne voulant pas aggravée la situation, elle se tenait près de la porte. Castle était face à sa fille, qui avait un regard noir.

- Alexis, je crois qu'il faut qu'on ai une conversation

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, je t'écoute !

- Tout d'abord, je veux que tu sache que Kate et moi c'est du sérieux

- Pff…

- Alexis ne commence pas !

- Vas-y je t'écoute

- Nous sommes ensemble. Nous avons discutés de notre relation durant notre séjour au ski. Kate est une personne formidable, je l'aime et c'est réciproque

- Sérieusement papa ?! Tu la crois ? Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fais ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Cette femme t'a fais souffrir et tu trouve la bonne idée de te jeter dans ses bras, non mais c'est n'importe quoi !

- Alexis ! Arrête ! Commença à s'énerver Castle

Kate partit presque en courant, Castle essaya de la rattraper mais en vain. Elle ne supportait plus d'entendre les propos de la jeune fille à son égard, elle monta les marches trois par trois et regagna la table les larmes aux yeux. Lanie la prit dans ses bras

- Eh girl, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Lanie inquiète de voir son amie aussi mal

- C'est Alexis

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Elle n'a rien fait, elle parle ou plutôt s'engueule avec son père

- A propos de votre relation ?

- Oui, elle ne m'aime pas.

- Ne dis pas ça.

Esposito et Ryan assistés à la scène impuissant, ils n'aimer pas voir leur boss dans cette état. Kate était toujours dans les bras de Lanie, elle essayer de se calmer. Au même moment dans le bureau de Castle.

- Tu vois, même devant une conversation elle fuit. Papa je ne te comprends pas là, pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ? Cette femme à jouer avec toi depuis le début

- Mais je l'aime ! Et je ne peux pas aller contre mes sentiments, c'est impossible. Cette femme me rend heureux, elle n'est pas comme ta mère ou Gina. Elle est simple, elle n'est pas avec moi pour mon argent, ni pour ma célébrité, elle est merveilleuse, et je suis persuadé que tu penseras la même que moi dans très peu de temps.

- Beckett t'a menti, elle t'a fait souffrir, qui te dis qu'elle ne va pas recommencer ? Dès qu'une affaire la touche personnellement, qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas t'échapper et fuir comme elle à l'habitude de faire ?

- Je le sais qu'elle ne partira pas ! Elle me l'a affirmé elle-même, elle m'aime Alexis.

- Tu en ai sûre ? Elle te l'a dit ?

- Oui, elle ne m'a pas dit « Je t'aime » mais je l'ai vu dans son regard, ses gestes, sa façon de me parler. Pourquoi tu doutes de Kate ?

- Je ne sais papa fit Alexis en s'asseyant sur le bureau, sa voix était plus calme

Castle ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa fille, il savait que cette conversation n'allait pas être facile, mais pas qu'elle allait prendre cette tournure au point de faire fuir Kate. Castle enlaça sa fille durant quelques minutes.

- Pumpkin, il faut que tu sache une chose. Durant notre séjour Kate m'a demandé si j'étais triste que tu ne sois pas venu, je lui ai répondu oui, et là elle m'a dit que tu étais une jeune femme mature, responsable, une fille bien. Puis à la fin du séjour, elle était angoissée, elle avait peur de ta réaction quand tu allais apprendre la nouvelle, je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que tu allais peut-être avoir du mal à acceptée au début, mais qu'une discussion sérieuse entre vous serait indispensable. Kate voulait avoir cette conversation au plus vite, je pensais que cela aurait eu lieu au loft. Grand-Mère et elle ont aussi discutées de notre relation. Alors je vais te demander quelque chose, s'il te plait, parle lui, et surtout écoute la.

- Je ne te promets rien papa, mais je vais faire un effort pour toi et pour Grand-mère.

- Merci Pumpkin fit Castle en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fille, tu es calmé, on peut remonter ?

- Oui allons-y

De retour en haut, Castle vu que Kate n'était plus assise avec les autres, il s'empressa de demandé à Lanie ou était partie Beckett, cette dernière lui expliqua dans quel état était Kate après être remonté, elle était fatiguée, et était rentré chez elle.

- D'accord, je vais la rejoindre, Alexis rentre et dis à grand-mère que je ne vais pas tarder. Merci Lanie

- D'accord papa fit Alexis et quitta le bar

- Bro ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé en bas pour que Kate parte en plein milieu d'une soirée ?

- Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais Alexis à dit des choses blessantes et Kate est partit, je la comprends totalement, j'aurais réagis de la même manière.

- Va la rejoindre elle à besoin de toi fit Espo

- J'y vais et je suis désolé que cette soirée se finisse comme ça, promis on se rattrapera dit Castle en quittant le bar

- J'espère qu'Alexis va acceptée leur relation fit Lanie

Les trois amis terminèrent leur verres, Ryan partit rejoindre Jenny et Lanie et Espo ont finit la soirée chez la métisse. Dans l'immeuble de Kate, Castle monta les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair, il tapa à la porte de Kate.

- Kate, ouvre-moi s'il te plait

Pas de réponse.

- Kate

Elle se décida à ouvrir. Kate était en pyjama, les yeux rougies, elle n'avait pas regardé Castle dans les yeux, il la prit dans ses bras, elle le serra fort.

- Je suis désolé Castle

- Kate, tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu n'y es pour rien, c'est Alexis la fautive, elle n'avait pas le droit de dire de telles choses.

- Mais elle à raison, je t'ai fais souffrir

- Oui, mais ça s'était il y a longtemps, maintenant tu me rends heureux.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée nous deux

- Kate je t'interdis de dire ça tu m'entends. Tu ne peux pas fuir encore une fois, tu m'as dis tu aimais notre relation, ce que l'on partager et c'est réciproque, tu ne peux pas tout envoyer en l'air sous prétexte que ma fille est encore dans sa crise d'adolescence et qu'elle à dit des choses blessante sur toi.

- Mais Rick, ce qu'elle a dit est vrai. Je t'ai fais souffrir, et maintenant tu es avec moi, je ne te mérite pas

- Bien sur que si tu me mérite. Et je ne veux pas te quitter, jamais tu m'entends jamais je veux être séparé de toi

Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, Kate pleuré maintenant, Castle essuyait ses larmes et la berçait. Il la porta et s'installa sur le canapé avec elle.

- Chut Kate, tout va bien se passer, arrête de pleurer

- J'ai peur Rick

- N'ai pas peur, je suis la. Always

Kate l'embrassa, ses lèvres lui avaient manquées. Elle se nicha dans le creux de son cou, Castle la berçait toujours. Kate se calme peu à peu, essuya ses yeux et embrassa Castle.

- Ca va mieux ? demande Castle en lui caressant la joue avec son pouce

- Oui fit Kate d'une petite voix

- Tu veux dormir ici ou venir au loft avec moi ?

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt dormir ici, avec moi ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard triste

- Kate je n'ai pas d'affaires ici

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu peux dormir en boxer

- Pour ton plus grand plaisir hein ?

- Grillée, non plus sérieusement Rick, on peut rester ici juste pour cette nuit ?

- Bien sur

Ils allèrent se coucher. Kate eu du mal à s'endormir, beaucoup de choses la tracassée, surtout Alexis. Elle s'endormit dans les bras de son amant en espérant que la journée de demain serait meilleure, et qu'Alexis serait calmée et qu'elles pourraient avoir une conversation plus tranquille. Le lendemain, Kate se réveilla la première, elle regarda Castle dormir pendant quelques minutes, puis se leva. Kate prépara le petit déjeuner et alla se doucher. Elle devait être au 12th avant onze heures. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, habillée et coiffée, elle trouva Castle dans la cuisine, servant deux cafés.

- Bonjour, tu as bien dormis ? demanda Castle

- Oui plus ou moins

- Tu as beaucoup bougé

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillée

- Ce n'est rien. Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?

- Une heure à peu près, je t'ai laissé dormir

- C'est gentil, je dois passer au loft ce matin tu viens avec moi ?

- Je dois être au poste avant onze heures, je suis désolé

- Ce n'est rien fit Castle un peu déçu

- Mais promis ce soir, je viendrais, il faut que je parle à Alexis

- D'accord

L'heure de partir au boulot arriva très vite, Castle embrassa Kate, puis chacun partit de son côté. Kate rejoignit les Gars qui étaient déjà au 12th depuis 8h00. Aucuns d'eux n'oser parler de la soirée de la veille, pour ne pas m'être leur boss mal à l'aise. La réunion commença, elle concernait les nouvelles mesures de sécurité et d'autres choses qui n'était pas très intéressantes, mais Beckett écouter attentivement. Au même moment au loft, Castle entra et trouva sa mère assise au bar de la cuisine, lisant un magasine de mode.

- Bonjour Richard

- Bonjour mère

- Tu as dormis chez Katherine ?

- Oui, elle avait besoin de moi, la soirée n'a pas été facile pour elle

- Ha bon ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Martha qui ignorait le comportement qu'avait eu sa petite-fille hier soir

- Alexis ne t'a rien dit ? fit Castle un peu étonné

- Non, qu'est ce que je dois savoir

- Alexis à été désagréable, elle a dit des choses blessantes à propos de Kate, et Kate a quittée le bar sans même me prévenir, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas rentré cette nuit.

- Oh Richard, je comprends tout à fait que tu sois resté auprès de Katherine pour l'épaulé, mais tu m'étonne beaucoup sur Alexis

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai été très étonné de son comportement, ce soir Kate vient ici, elles vont s'expliquer. Cette situation ne peut pas durer, il faut qu'Alexis accepte notre relation

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, comment va Kate aujourd'hui ?

- Et bien, cette nuit elle n'a pas bien dormit, et ce matin en se levant elle avait l'air d'allée mieux, mais tu sais Kate ne montre pas souvent ce qu'elle ressent

- Oui je sais bien, j'espère que ce soir, tout va s'arranger

- Oui je l'espère aussi mère

La matinée passa vite pour tout les deux, Kate termina la réunion vers 13h00, elle envoya un message pour l'informer qu'elle mangé avec Lanie à midi et que s'il voulait il pouvait passer au 12th dans l'après-midi. Beckett descendit à la morgue.

- Salut Lanie

- Salut girl, comment tu te sens ?

- Je ne suis pas au top de ma forme, mais ça va

- C'est normal, j'espère que tout va s'arranger

- Je l'espère aussi, n'en parlons plus.

- Oui, allé allons manger, tu as des tas de choses à me raconter sur ton petit séjour avec writer boy

- Write Man Lanie fit Kate avec un énorme sourire

Les deux meilleures amies allèrent manger dans un restaurant peu fréquenté. Elles s'installèrent et Lanie commença son interrogatoire.

- Dis-moi, comment tu as atterri au ski avec Castle ?

- Eh bien, il m'avait proposé de partir avec lui, Alexis et Ashley, j'ai déclinée son offre. Bien sur il était déçu, mais le soir avant le départ, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, j'ai fais ma valise et je l'ai attendu le lendemain matin en bas de son immeuble. Il était seul, il m'expliqua alors qu'Alexis ne pouvait pas venir puis nous sommes partit.

- Wah Kate tu m'impressionne, tu as enfin compris qu'il fallait que tu fonce avec Castle.

- Je me suis étonnée moi-même fit Kate en rigolant

- Et ensuite comment ca s'est passé ?

- Très bien, on se chercher durant les deux premiers jours, puis un matin je me suis réveillée, il avait dormit avec moi, parce que le soir je n'avais pas eu envie de quitter ses bras, et il m'a demandé si j'allais le repousser, je lui ai répondu non et il m'a embrassé, c'était juste waah ! fit Kate des étoiles pleins les yeux en repensant à ce moment

- Vous deviez être tellement mignon tout les deux

- Et ensuite, ca c'est fait tout seul

- Tu as l'air tellement heureuse ma chérie

- Je le suis Lanie, je suis heureuse et amoureuse

- Tu lui as dis ?

- De ? Que je l'aimais ? Non, il me l'a dit et je lui ai répondu « moi aussi »

- Bon c'est déjà un bon début

- Oui, on y va petit à petit, je ne veux pas brusquer les choses.

- Tu as raison, et en ce qui concerne Alexis, comment tu vas gérer ?

- Alexis est une jeune fille très intelligente et mature, sa réaction d'hier ne m'étonne pas beaucoup. Elle a raison, j'ai fais souffrir Castle, elle a peur que je recommence, mais jamais de la vie je le quitterais je l'aime trop pour ça.

- Elle veut le protéger c'est normal

- Oui, je suis d'accord, mais ce soir je vais m'expliquer avec elle, je ne veux pas être une barrière entre elle et son père.

- Tu as tout à fait raison girl

- Bref, et toi ou tu en es avec Espo ?

- C'est compliqué nous deux, on n'est pas ensemble, mais on occupe bien nos soirées si tu vois ce que je veux dire fit Lanie d'un ton amusé

- Oui je vois très bien et je ne veux pas en savoir plus, ce qui fit rire les deux jeunes femmes.

Le repas terminé, elles regagnèrent les bureaux de la police, Kate avait quelques rapports à finalisé et Lanie aussi. L'après midi passa assez rapidement, Kate faisait des allers-retours entre son bureau et les archives. Castle n'allait pas venir au bureau aujourd'hui, il devait préparer le diner de ce soir, ce qui attrista Beckett. Les Gars quittèrent le poste vers 18h00, Gates partit peu après. Beckett était comme toujours la dernière. Elle était assise à son bureau, et se mit à réfléchir à la soirée chez Castle. _Et si elle avait raison, si je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour Castle, si je le fais souffrir à nouveau me pardonnera-t-il, ou pire encore est ce que j'arriverais à me pardonner moi-même. Si Alexis n'approuve pas du tout notre relation, si elle faisait tout pour nous séparer et que je baisse les bras, que j'abandonne Castle. Non non Kate arrête de penser à des choses négatives, tout va bien se passer !_ se dit-elle. Elle se leva, déterminée à avoir cette conversation avec la jeune femme. Elle passa chez elle, récupérer un sac de rechange et fila. Kate arriva en bas du loft, monta les marches à toute vitesse, pressé de voir son homme, qui, faut bien l'avouer, lui avait manqué. Castle lui ouvrit la porte, il l'embrassa, à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent.

- Wow je t'ai manqué tant que ça ? demanda Kate avec un énorme sourire sur le visage

- Encore plus que ça, mais je te le montrerais plus tard dans la soirée fit Castle en murmurant, afin que sa mère n'entende pas

- J'attends de voir alors répondit Kate d'un air aguicheur

Il lui servit un verre de vin, Martha descendit les escaliers pour se joindre à eux, elle salua Kate.

- Mère, tu sais ou est Alexis ?

- Oui, elle est dans sa chambre tu veux…

- Non non laissez Martha, je vais monter la voir

- D'accord

Kate se leva, fit le tour du comptoir, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Castle.

- C'est pour me donner du courage se justifia-t-elle avait de monter les escaliers.

Devant la porte de la chambre d'Alexis, elle prit sa respiration et frappa trois petits coups. Elle attendit la réponse de la jeune femme pour rentrer. Alexis ne leva même pas les yeux de ses bouquins.

- Lieutenant Beckett fit Alexis d'un ton froid

- Bonsoir Alexis, est ce que l'on peut parler ? demanda très calmement Kate

- Oui dit Alexis en se tournant face à Kate, se tenant près de la porte

- Je viens te parler au sujet de la conversation que tu as eu hier soir avec ton père

- Oui donc ?

- Je voulais te dire tout d'abord, que j'aime ton père, je suis sincère avec lui, je ne veux absolument pas le faire souffrir, et je m'excuse de l'avoir fait par le passé. Mais je n'ai pas eu une vie facile, j'ai peur de m'attaché aux gens et qu'après ils finissent par me quitter ou m'abandonner. Ensuite, je voudrais te dire que je comprends que tu es du mal à m'acceptée, mais il va falloir que l'on face des efforts chacune de son côté, je ne veux pas être une source de conflit entre ton père et toi. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu demande à ton père de choisir entre toi et moi. J'espère que tu vas me pardonner mes tords et que l'on s'entendra bien. Bien sur je ne te demande pas d'être ma meilleure amie, mais juste que l'on est une relation normale toutes les deux. Je ne vais pas te déranger un peu plus, merci de m'avoir écouté.

Kate attendit quelques secondes puis tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre, déçu de ne pas avoir eu de réponse de la part de la jeune femme, mais après tout elle s'attendait a des cris et des pleurs. Elle redescendit au salon, Castle fut étonné de ne pas voir sa fille redescendre avec elle.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? fit Castle en prenant Kate par taille et déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Et bien, pas de cris, ni de pleurs, j'ai lui ai simplement expliqué qu'entre nous c'est du sérieux, que je ne veux pas être son ennemi. Mais aucunes réponses, aucunes réactions.

- Je ne comprends pas absolument pas le comportement d'Alexis fit Martha

- Ce n'est rien, cela va lui passer

- J'espère que tu as raison Kate

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, puis ils passèrent à table, Alexis ne descendit même pas manger. Castle n'aimait pas du tout le comportement sa fille, si elle ne se calmer pas rapidement, il serait obliger d'avoir une conversation avec elle. Martha avait une représentation ce soir, elle laissa donc les amoureux seuls. Kate débarrassa la table, Castle fit la vaisselle. Une fois tout terminée, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé devant la télé. Le téléphone de Castle sonna, c'était son agent, il alla dans le bureau. Kate en profita pour monter dans la chambre et passer son pyjama. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte de leur chambre, mais fut stopper par des pleurs. Elle s'approcha de la porte d'où provenaient les bruits. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et découvrit Alexis recroquevillé sur elle, sur son lit. Kate s'approcha lentement de la jeune rouquine, s'assit sur le lit et caressa son épaule.

- Alexis ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Pas de réponse.

- Alexis ?

- Je suis désolé Lieutenant Beckett fit Alexis en reniflant

- Désolé de quoi Alexis ?

- Pour tout ce que je vous ai dis hier soir, s'était blessant et vraiment pas sympa de ma part, je m'excuse

Kate ne savait pas quoi faire. L'heure d'avant, la jeune femme avait totalement ignorés ses paroles et là elle lui présente ses excuses.

- Je suis désolé

- Arrête d'être désolé fit Kate en la tournant vers elle

Alexis leva les yeux timidement vers Kate, cette dernière lui fit un sourire, pour lui montrer que tout aller bien, et la rouquine se jeta dans les bras de son aîné. Beckett l'enlaça et lui caressa le dos. Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre quelques instant. Castle qui avait finit sa conversation téléphonique, fut étonné de ne pas trouver Kate dans le salon, il monta à l'étage et vit la porte de la chambre de sa fille ouverte, s'approcha en silence et aperçu les deux jeunes femmes enlaçaient. Il sourit, ravie que tout ce soit arranger, et redescendit, ne voulant pas briser ce beau moment. Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, Kate essuya les larmes d'Alexis.

- Merci Lieutenant…

- Kate, ce n'est pas Lieutenant et tutoie moi s'il te plait, cela me donne l'impression d'avoir 45 ans fit Kate avec un petit sourire

- D'accord, alors merci Kate, et je m'excuse encore pour ce que j'ai pu te dire.

- C'est oublié, passons à autre chose veux tu ?

- Oui, on va avancer, ensemble

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire Kate. Alexis avait enfin comprit que cela ne servirait à rien de faire barrière entre son père et Kate, elle avait comprit que l'amour de Kate envers son père était sincère.

- Je vais me changer, tu n'as qu'à descendre rejoindre ton père, on va regarder un film

- Non je vais t'attendre

- D'accord, je me dépêche fit Kate en partant en courant dans sa chambre

Alexis et Kate descendirent au salon, rejoindre Castle qui manger du popcorn devant la télé.

- Salut vous deux fit-il la bouche pleine

- Rick ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! fit Kate en s'asseyant du côté gauche de Castle, pour qu'Alexis puisse prendre la place de droite.

- D'accord !

Le film commença, Alexis avait déposé sa tête sur les jambes de son père. Au bout de 35minutes, elle commençait a s'endormir, Castle lui dit d'aller se coucher, se qu'elle fit presque de suite. Avant de monter, elle embrassa son père et Kate, leur souhaita bonne nuit et monta se coucher.

- Je suis content que tout soit arrangé fit Castle en prenant Kate dans ses bras.

- Oui moi aussi, je suis soulagée.

- Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure

- Quand ça ?

- Je suis monté pour voir ou tu étais, et je vous ai vu dans les bras l'une de l'autre, c'était mignon

Kate le serra un peu plus. Elle commença a l'embrassa, se mit à califourchon sur lui et parsema son cou de baiser, Castle gémit à ce contact. Il la porta, et monta les escaliers avec difficulté, mais arriva enfin dans sa chambre. Rick déposa délicatement Kate sur le lit et le round un commença, des vêtements volés à travers la pièce. Le premier round terminé, Kate tomba sur le matelas, en sueur.

- Rick fit Kate éssouflée.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime

Castle regarda Kate dans les yeux et se jeta sur ses lèvres, elle lui avait enfin dit les trois petits mots qu'il attendait. La nuit allait être courte pour eux.

Le lendemain, Kate fut la première réveiller, elle descendit dans la cuisine, Alexis préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour Alexis

- Bonjour Kate, bien dormit ?

- Euh… Oui et toi ?

- Oui, papa dort encore je suppose ?

- Et oui, il besoin de récupérer des forces

- Je t'ai entendu Kate fit Castle en descendant, les yeux pleins de sommeil

- Bonjour toi fit Kate en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme

- Je vous ai préparé le petit déjeuner dit Alexis toute contente

- Merci pumpkin fit Castle en lui déposant un baiser sur le front

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur.

- Oh les enfants vous êtes déjà debout dit Martha d'une manière théâtrale

- Oui mère et toi tu ne rentres que maintenant de ta soirée, tu t'es bien amusée ?

- Oh Richard s'était merveilleux

- Effectivement ca devait l'être étant donné l'heure à laquelle tu rentre

- Castle laisse ta mère tranquille, elle est majeur, elle peut rentrer à l'heure qu'elle veut

- Kate à raison papa

- Toutes les femmes de ma vie sont légués contre moi fit Castle en faisant une moue boudeuse

- Mais non voyons fit Kate en s'asseyant sur ses genoux, arrête de bouder

- D'accord dit Castle en lui volant un baiser

- Vous êtes mignons

- Merci Martha

Elle s'installa avec eux, prit le petit déjeuner qu'avait fait Alexis. Beckett se prépara aller au travail, elle espérer n'avoir aucunes enquêtes sur les bras. Castle la rejoindrait un peu plus tard dans la matinée. A peine arrivée au poste, Esposito lui annonçait que Lanie voulait la voir. Beckett posa ses affaires et descendit à la morgue ou son amie l'attendait.

- Salut Lanie, tu voulais me voir ?

- Salut girl, oui je voulais comment ça s'est passé hier soir avec Alexis

- Et bien…

Elle lui raconta son monologue sans réaction de la part d'Alexis, ce qui étonna Lanie, puis ensuite elle lui expliqua leur réconciliation et la façon dont la jeune rouquine s'était excusée.

- C'est génial que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre alors ! Je suis super contente pour toi Kate fit Lanie en la prenant dans ses bras

- Oui moi aussi je suis contente

Elles discutèrent un peu puis Ryan appela Kate. Une affaire venait d'arriver. Le travail reprenait. Beckett contacta Castle pour lui indiquer l'adresse de la scène du crime. Et la vie reprit son cours.

EPILOGUE

Un an s'était écoulé depuis ce petit séjour au ski. Castle et Beckett étaient toujours ensemble, ils vivaient le parfait amour. Kate aménagé petit à petit au loft, pour le plus grand plaisir de Castle, Alexis et Martha. Lanie et Esposito étaient ensemble pour de bon, ils se chamaillaient mais s'aimaient plus que tout. Ryan et Jenny allaient agrandir la famille, un petit gars allé naître dans quelques mois.

Lanie, Espo, Ryan et Jenny étaient en bas du l'immeuble et attendaient le couple.

- Ha bhe vous en avez mit du temps fit Lanie

- Désolé Lanie quelques petits soucis de dernières minutes répondit Kate en lançant un regard coquin en direction de Castle.

- Si tout le monde est prêt, on y va ! fit Castle en montant de la voiture avec Kate

Direction la station de ski de Catskills : Whiteface Mountain.

Castle et Beckett avaient eu l'idée d'inviter leurs amis dans le chalet qu'ils avaient loués l'année dernière à la même époque.

- On va bien s'amuser, il y a beaucoup de neige fit Kate

- Oui, tu vas pouvoir faire du snowboard et montrer aux autres que tu es une pro fit Castle

- Oui, j'ai hâte de rechausser ma planche

- Moi aussi !

Ils arrivèrent après 2h de route, et le week-end ski, snowboard et bataille de boule de neige commença !


End file.
